Explosions
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: Daryl calls a sex line. Dirty talk. Smut. Adult content.
1. Explosions

**So...I was bored and fancied writing something new. I've had this whole phone sex line operator idea for a while and thought I'd give it a try, especially since I need to practice my smut writing for Extinction when it comes to it...**

**Warnings: Phone sex, dirty talk, masturbation, light bondage?**

**Erm, yeah, sooo...enjoy!**

* * *

**Explosions**

"Hey, _you_." Darcy purred, her voice picked up by her ear-piece. It was her normal greeting which made the clients feel more comfortable, more familiar, and more special when they called, even if it was the first time they'd ever done so. It also had a surprising amount of sex appeal to it and made the men feel as if she'd been waiting for them specifically.

"_Hey."_ A gruff, southern drawl sounded in her ear. It was a low mumble, one she didn't recognise – and she was sure she would have remembered it – making her believe that he was new to their sex line.

"My names Kay," Not a completely lie; it was her middle name. "How can I help you tonight?" she trailed off suggestively, making herself more comfortable as she laid back against her sofa, wearing nothing but a over-sized bed shirt and panties, her usual lounging clothes.

It was silent for a moment and she briefly wondered if he had hung up on her before she heard him mutter: "_This is fuckin' stupid. Dunno t'fuck I was thinkin'-"_

"Wait!" she quickly said before he could hang up, something she suspected he was about to do. It wasn't uncommon for clients to let their nerves get the better of them, and after doing this for two years, she knew exactly how to keep them on the line. "You're just gonna leave me like this?" she forced out a realistic whimper, almost sounding as if she was in pain. "But I _need_ you…" She bit her lip, not because he could see it but because it helped her play her part.

It was silent once again but there was no dial tone, signalling that he was still on the line and the faint sound of him inhaling sharply after she'd spoken let her know that she had caught his attention.

Hiding the smile which threatened to appear, she forced herself to stay in character. "What's your name?" she spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid to scare him off.

"_Daryl."_ He told her after a moment of hesitation.

"Daryl…" she licked her lips, choosing her next words carefully; they'd let her know exactly what kind of role he wanted to play. "Are you gonna 'help' me, _Daryl?"_ she purred again, knowing that this could only go a few ways.

One – he'd hang up, not into the whole 'hero who saves the girl by fucking the shit out of her' routine.

Two – he'd go along with it and she'd be able to find out more about his likes and dislikes which would work to her advantage.

Or, even better, three – he'd more than like it, come out of his shell and have a hell of a time, most likely resulting in her finding herself a new regular.

You see, every man had a kink. Whether it was domination, submission, spanking, orgasm denial, orgasm control…or something more like the role of a hero – although this type of 'hero' was a lot more X-rated than the common version – or even, the role of a villain.

And it was her job to work out which.

When he was silent again, she continued trying to encourage him to get involved. "I'm so hot…feels like I'm gonna burst," she breathed in a voice which always got the men going. "Can you help? Give me the _release_ I need…"

He released a shaky breath. "_Damn…"_

She felt herself grin, happy to know that she was getting to him and hitting all the right spots. It was her job to learn what they liked and to go the extra mile – anything to earn more money – but for some reason, she found herself actually _wanting_ to do this for him. She wondered… "I'm such a naughty girl, Daryl…"

"_Why's tha'?"_ he questioned hotly.

Think fast… "I couldn't help it," she tried to make herself sound innocent as an idea popped into her mind. "I'm just _so_ horny all the time…I-I couldn't control myself and…" she trailed off, trying her best to sound shamed.

His voice was strained. _"Fuck, girl, what'd ya do?"_

She licked her lips. "I was in the woods…and started to get wet," she heard him supress a groan. "I just had to touch myself…So I lifted up my skirt," Men loved skirts; quick access. "Pulled my white panties aside…" Since she was playing the innocent, naughty girl role, she thought white would suit best. "And…" she hoped this would help him come out of his shell a bit more. "I-I can't say it. It's too bad…"

He took the bait, his voice rough and filled with lust as he drawled, "_Tell me, sweetheart. What'd ya do?"_

"I…"

With his breathing heavy, he said something she really hadn't expected: "_Did'ja finger your sweet, liddol pussy? Make ya self cum while leanin' up against a tree?" _she heard the sound of clothes ruffling and assumed that he was removing his pants. _"C'mon, tell me, dirty bitch. Couldn't even wait til ya got ya self home…"_

For a moment, she was taken back. She knew that she would get him to become more confident as the conversation went on but she didn't expect it to happen _that_ quickly, or for him to be _that_ dirty, or _that_ good.

Swallowing thickly, she willed herself to talk, reminding herself that he was meant to be getting off on this; not her, even if her pussy was having other ideas. "I, uh," _Fuck_, her mouth was dry and she briefly wondered if that was because every bit of moisture from her body was now soaking her panties. "I had to?" she replied weakly, her eyes still wide with shock and her heart pounding in her chest.

_Calm the fuck down,_ she tried to tell herself, _you're meant to be a fuckin' professional!_

He tutted in her ear. "_Not good 'nuff. Wanna know what I woulda done if I'd caught ya?"_

Her profession mind screamed 'no', knowing that it was gonna be something hot, and dirty, and she was barely able to hold it together now, let alone if he carried on, but her pussy was screaming 'yes', and apparently – like the majority of men – she was controlled by what was between her legs. "Yes…" she breathed, not really surprised when she noticed how laboured her breathing was.

"_Fuckin' dirty…_" she could hear the sound of his hand while he presumably wacked off, and for the first time since she'd started this job, the sound sent a shot of lust through her. "_I woulda made ya stop," _he told her, his voice as harsh as his breathing. "_Woulda tied ya hands to the closest tree branch, pulled out my huntin' knife n' cut off all yer clothes, leavin' ya bare." _His voice caught in his throat and she squeezed her legs together, knowing that she liked this idea just as much as he did. "_I woulda spanked ya ass fer bein' so bad and you'd fuckin' love every second of it."_

From the gush of wetness she felt escape her, she knew that he was right. "Fuck…" she whimpered before she could stop herself, her eyes falling shut at the visual he gave her and she briefly thought about how _she_ should really be paying _him_ for this phone call.

"_Bet ya'd be fuckin' drippin' everywhere. Down ya thighs…"_ he huffed out a groan. _"Wouldn't be able ta hold back, sweetheart. I'd have ta knell down, tasta ya, fuck ya with my tongue n' fingers…"_

Ok, now she'd had enough of holding back; she quickly pulled off her panties before laying back against the sofa again. Sliding her hand down her stomach, she quickly got to work and found her clit, the nub swollen and fully aroused. "Daryl…"

"_Ya playin' wit' ya pussy, sweetheart?"_

She let out a whimper and told him, "I _really, really_ shouldn't be…" she said breathlessly. "But…I can't stop."

"_Good lord." _He cursed under his breath. "_Ya ain't got a damn clue what tha' does to me."_

She didn't want to admit it but… "I'm close."

"_Ya gonna cum fer me? Imagin' me poundin' in'ta ya while ya tied up, ain't no way to escape?"_

She could feel it building, a ball of pleasure in the pit of her stomach, growing bigger with every passing circle she rubbed into her nub. "Yesyesyesyes…."

"_Holdin' ya hips tight…Ya wanna touch ya clit, don't'cha? Ya can't. Gotta cum usin' jus' my fuckin' dick."_

Her toes curled, her hips jerking and thighs twitching so violently that it _almost_ put off her rhythm. "Fuck!" she squealed, the ball of pleasure finally bursting and spreading through each limb, her clit pulsing underneath her finger tips as she rode it out. "I…Cumming! I'm cumming!" …Explosions were the only way she could describe the way he'd made her feel.

He groaned loudly, reaching his peak after hearing hers. It was a gruff sound, full of need and want and release…a noise she would always remember. _Pure sex_. "_Fuck, Kay…"_ he finished with a weaker groan, the closest thing she imagined he could get to whimpering.

For a few moments, the only noise was the sound of their breathing, and then she spoke up, talking before she could really think about it, "If you call again…" she panted weakly. "My real names Darcy."

He huffed a laugh. _"Damn right I'll be callin' again."_

* * *

******Heh. Ahem. Anyway...**

**This _might_ turn into a multichapter fic but no promises because I have a lot of fics and making one more would be a really bad idea...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Kay and Jay

**I'm still not entire sure if this is going to continue or not but you all like the idea, and I felt like I still have more I could add so…This is basically chapter 1 but in Daryl's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kay and Jay**

He'd been staring at the card for about an hour now, tryin' to figure out whether to call or not.

It had been Merle's fuckin' idea of a joke. Made out like Daryl'd had it in his jacket pocket b'fore announcin' it to all the other mechanics at work. They'd laughed at him but Daryl didn't take it lyin' down. He cursed at 'em, told 'em they needed to grow the fuck up cause this shit was gettin' old.

All the hollerin' didn't get him nowhere though. They'd just carried on laughin' like fuckin' hyena's while Merle stood there, lookin' mighty fuckin' proud of himself.

Fuck them; fuck him. They didn't know t'fuck they were talkin' 'bout anyway.

At the end of the workin' day, they all wanted to head down to the local bar and Daryl turned 'em down when they asked him. Couldn't be fucked with 'em. Least this way he could have some alone time while Merle was warmin' the bed of the easiest bar wench.

The anger n' humiliation didn't go away though. Instead, sat at home all alone with only his thoughts for company, Daryl found himself growin' angry again n' he knew he needed to get it outta him somehow.

It was either that or he'd end up punchin' Merle when he finally staggered home.

So the card which Daryl had snatched off Merle and tucked into his back pocket, wantin' to hide it soon as possible before the others saw it, seemed to burn, wantin' to make itself known.

Which is how he found himself sittin' on his old, stained, springy mattress with the card in one hand n' a beer in the other.

It weren't like he was a virgin; had lost his virginity at thirteen when his Dad brought him home a prostitute, clamin' that his ol' man had done the same for him. Apparently barely enterin' your teens made ya a man.

Daryl knew it didn't. Knew he was too young but Merle'd had the same treatment n' told Daryl it was one'a the best nights of his life, so he had no one to stand up for him.

It went bad. Real bad. He'd cum quicker than a speedin' bullet n' the fuckin' bitch had laughed 'fore heading to Merle's room, claimin' she wanted a real man for the night.

"_If ya want'd a man, ya shouldn'ta fuck'd a kid, stupid bitch!"_ he'd yelled at her, fueled by anger at his family and embarrassment at the situation.

After that, Merle always tried to get him laid, sayin' he needed to get better at it 'cause he weren't have no pussy-ass brother.

Absently, he swiped his calloused thumb over the name on the card. _'Kay and Jay' _. It was written in pink, loopy writing and followed by a big 'x' underneath.

He knew from experience that the best way to calm him down was a good fuck. He was still a man, after all. The problem was, he couldn't be fucked to try n' find some hoe who'd drop her panties for him. They were all easy, riddled with diseases, and mostly likely had been fucked by Merle at some point. He was sick of 'em.

But decent girls didn't go for rednecks like him.

So his only option was the number in front of him.

Good lord, he was a fuckin' pussy. It weren't like they were gonna turn him down. They got fuckin' paid to do it; It's why they were there.

With one last swig of beer for his confidence, he placed the bottle down on the cabinet beside him, which was broken n' missin' a draw, before pickin' up his cheap-ass cell and dialing the number before he lost his nerve.

It rang once before a voice answered. It was a recording which asked him who he wanted to talk to; Kay, twenty-three years old, sandy blonde, five-foot-four with size Thirty DD breasts, or Jay; Forty-five, brown hair, five-foot-four with size twenty-eight E breasts.

He decided to go with Kay since he never was in'ta older women. Pressin' 'one' with a shaky hand, he found himself wonderin' whether he could still go through wit' this but he didn't have much choice cause within' seconds the phone was ringin' again before the sound of a feminine purr filled his ear.

"_Hey, you."_ The way she greeted him made him feel like they were friends; like she'd been expectin' his call n' knew who was callin'. Fuck, this bitch was good at her job.

Closin' his eyes and layin' back against his bumpy mattress, he mumbled in reply, "Hey." This was a fuckin' stupid idea…

"_My names Kay,"_ He doubted that. They never gave out their real names, not that he could blame 'em. "_How can I help you tonight?"_ she trailed off suggestively.

The ball was pretty much in his court n' he didn't know how to react. When he fucked someone, there weren't no talkin' unless he was tellin' the bitch to shut up cause her screamin' was givin' him a headache. T'fuck was he supposed ta say to her? He shouldn'ta done this. "This is fuckin' stupid. Dunno t'fuck I was thinkin'…" he muttered under his breath. She weren't supposed to hear it but she did n' before he could hang up, she was protestin'.

"_Wait!"_ And for some reason, he did. _"You're just gonna leave me like this?"_ The whimper she gave off made his dick pulse. It was like she was hurtin'; hurtin' cause she wanted ta be fucked so badly n' didn't have no one else to do it. _"But I need you…"_ Shit…this bitch _really_ knew what she was doin' n' he breathed in sharply, her words makin' him feel needed which is somethin' he would never admit he wanted.

He didn't really know what to say to that n' remained quiet. He wanted to know what kinda game she wanted to play and then maybe he'd consider playin' along.

"_What's your name?"_ she questioned softly.

Shit, should he give her his real name? He weren't sure but he did know that he wanted to hear her callin' it out so he decided to go with it. T'fuck could go wrong? Not like she could steal his identity cause she had his name n' number. "Daryl."

"_Daryl…"_ She breathed, the sound makin' his pants tighten, remindin' him once again how good she was at her job. She spoke carefully, almost as if she was tryin' to choose the right words for him. _"Are you gonna 'help' me, Daryl?"_ he caught the meaning and repressed a groan.

Palming himself through his pants, he could feel his breathin' getting' hot n' heavy, and he imagined himself fuckin' her hard n' dirty, her pussy tight around him like a vice…Shit, he forgot to reply to her.

It didn't matter though cause she was talkin' again_. "I'm so hot…feels like I'm gonna burst,"_ her voice was all breathy-like, remindin' him of a porno, n' not a trashy one neither. _"Can you help? Give me the release I need…"_

He released a shaky breath. "Damn…" If she wanted his dick, it was hers for the takin'.

When she continued, he knew she had a big fuckin' smile on her face. _"I'm such a naughty girl, Daryl…"_

Squeezin' his dick, he found himself dyin' to know: _"_Why's tha'?" his voice was hot n' rough, somethin' he didn't recognize.

"_I couldn't help it,"_ Fuck, did she sound innocent but Daryl knew she was far from it. _"I'm just so horny all the time…I-I couldn't control myself and…"_ she trailed off, soundin' ashamed but once again, he knew better.

His voice was strained when he spoke, his mind runnin' through all different kinda scenarios. "Fuck, girl, what'd ya do?" he gave himself another squeeze.

It sounded like she licked her lips. _"I was in the woods…and started to get wet,"_ he couldn't stop the groan which escaped his lips. _"I just had to touch myself…So I lifted up my skirt,"_ Fuck; he bet it was a tight, small little thing which barely covered her ass. All he'd have to do is lift it up n' slam in'ta her... _"Pulled my white panties aside…"_ Fuckin' white panties. She was fuckin' far from innocent. _"And…"_ she drew the word out, soundin' hesitant. _"I-I can't say it. It's too bad…"_

Oh, fuck, _no_. No way in hell was she gonna stop there. "Tell me, sweetheart. What'd ya do?" he pushed.

"_I…"_ Once again, she hesitated and he couldn't help but wonder if she was doin' in it purpose; tryin' ta get him to speak up more.

If that was her game, it was fuckin' workin'. He found himself squeezin' his dick every few seconds, enjoin' the spark of pleasure it gave him. With his breathing heavy, he said somethin' tha' even shocked him: "Did'ja finger your sweet, liddol pussy? Make ya self cum while leanin' up against a tree?" The thought was too much for him and he rested the phone between his ear an' shoulder while rushin' to remove his pants n' boxers, all while speakin', "C'mon, tell me, dirty bitch. Couldn't even wait til ya got ya self home…"

He couldn't help but feel a bit smug when she spoke, soundin' shocked n' aroused at his words. That's right, Daryl fuckin' Dixon is in charge now. _"I, uh,"_ it sounded like she didn't know what to say. _"I had to?"_ Her voice was weak n' breathy.

He tutted, grabbin' his dick in his hand n' startin' a nice up n' down rhythm. "Not good 'nuff. Wanna know what I woulda done if I'd caught ya?"

When she spoke, he knew she was just as affected by this as he was. _"Yes…"_

Naughty girl. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just part of her job, or whether the small hitches in her breath were real. The thought made him grow even harder n' he sped up. "Fuckin' dirty…" he muttered under his breath before continuin', "I woulda made ya stop. Woulda tied ya hands to the closest tree branch, pulled out my huntin' knife n' cut off all yer clothes, leavin' ya bare." He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick on the next pass of his hand n' his breath hitched. "I woulda spanked ya ass fer bein' so bad and you'd fuckin' love every second of it."

"_Fuck…"_ she whimpered, makin' him grit his teeth. Jesus, this was a big tease; bein' able to hear her but not touch or see her.

He knew one thing though; he wanted to hear that sound again. "Bet ya'd be fuckin' drippin' everywhere. Down ya thighs…" He huffed a groan, thinkin' about how she would glisten all nice n' pretty in the sun. "Wouldn't be able ta hold back, sweetheart. I'd have ta knell down, tasta ya, fuck ya with my tongue n' fingers…"

"_Daryl…"_ she moaned out.

He exhaled through his nose at the sound, his balls tightenin'. He knew he'd be cummin' soon. "Ya playin' wit' ya pussy, sweetheart?"

She let out a whimper_. "I really, really shouldn't be…But…I can't stop."_

"Good lord."He cursed under his breath. "Ya ain't got a damn clue what tha' does to me." He knew there was a good chance that it was a lie but for the moment, he chose to believe it; believe that she was touchin' herself for _him_.

A shaky breath sounded in his ear before she admitted, _"I'm close."_

Fuck. Yes. "Ya gonna cum fer me? Imagin' me poundin' in'ta ya while ya tied up, ain't no way to escape?"

"_Yesyesyesyes…."_ She cried out.

"Holdin' ya hips tight…Ya wanna touch ya clit, don't'cha? Ya can't. Gotta cum usin' jus' my fuckin' dick." It was hard to speak by now; he was so fuckin' close but he wanted to hear her let go first.

And with a simple squeak of, _"Fuck!"_ and, _"I…Cumming! I'm cumming!" _sounding in his ear, he groaned loudly, reaching his peak. Hot cum spilled into his fist but he didn't fuckin' care; his body was still pulsin' from his orgasm. "Fuck, Kay…" he finished with a weaker groan.

For a few moments, the only noise was the sound of their breathing, and then she spoke up, _"If you call again…My real names Darcy."_

He huffed a laugh, reachin' forward n' grabbin' his boxers before wipin' the cum off his hand onto 'em; he couldn't be fucked to go to the bathroom n' clean up yet, so it would do for now. "Damn right I'll be callin' again."

* * *

**Heh. This story is pretty good for practicing my other story…I've wanted to try and do a Daryl POV chapter for a while but I'm pretty nervous just in case I couldn't keep him in character. What do you guys think?**

**At the moment, I do have a few ideas for this. So I might continue it but only if everyone wants me to….and if I did continue it, it won't be all rainbows and unicorns. I like to keep relationships more realistic ;). Oh, and Walkers would more than likely make an appearance eventually. **

**So yeah..please let me know what you thought of my Daryl POV! Any tips would be awesome! And let me know if you want me to continue or if there is any idea's you have; I'll consider using them! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bonding chemical

**You guys and your reviews are just so awesome, I had to give you another chapter! Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Bonding chemical**

Dressed in an over-sized, dark grey hoody and a pair of light grey track-suit bottoms, Darcy typed away on her laptop, bopping her head along with the music which filled her ears through her head phones.

It was early afternoon, the quietest time of day for business. Surprisingly, morning time was busier than afternoon. Darcy figured that it was to do with men and their morning woods.

So, as usual, she found herself with some free time and after doing some work-outs, she retired to the sofa and decided to surf the net while absently listening to a random playlist on _'Youtube'._

An electronic cigarette hung loosely out of the side of her mouth, a habit she had started after quitting smoking when she was twenty. It wasn't on purpose; she'd wanted to become healthier so she tossed the cigs and went without for a week before a friend told her the joys of e-cigarettes and she just couldn't resist. A way to smoke without all the harmful chemicals? Count her in.

Just in case a client decided to sneak in an afternoon quicky, she had her cell phone resting on the laptop, screen facing upwards so she could see it light up, signalling an incoming call. Next to it also sat her ear-piece.

She was becoming bored of random websites and found herself looking through tumblr for the fifth time. It was that moment her phone rang for the first time since eleven o'clock.

Removing her headphones, she reached for her cell and bit her lip when she recognized the name flashing on the screen; Daryl.

They usually only saved the regular clients numbers…it was a sneaky way of making the men believe that they'd made a big enough impression to be remembered, and because they felt so special, they'd become even more of a regular caller.

But she had no reason to save _his_ number other than the mind-blowing orgasm he'd helped her achieve. Sure, he said he'd call again but that didn't mean he would; plenty of guys didn't.

A nervous feeling filled her belly, reminding her of the time when she first spoke dirty to a man. It was ridiculous and exciting at the same time.

Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, she tried to remind herself to _calm the fuck down_ cause he was just like any other client who called and she needed to be on top of her game. She placed her ear-piece in place and removed the e-cigarette from her mouth before answering; Cue sexy, bed voice. "Hey, _Daryl…_"

He seemed taken-back for a moment before he huffed a quiet laugh. _"Ya saved ma number?"_ he questioned, almost sounding as if he was teasing her.

Dear god that southern drawl of his brought back memories from the night before and she couldn't control the small twitch of lust between her legs, making her squeeze her thighs together. _Down girl._ "Course," she told him, knowing what she was going to say next was no longer just a line she was used to using; it was the honest truth. "You made a damn good impression."

He sounded awkward. _"Weren't nothin' ta do wit' me, girl."_

Damn it, this dude was adorable…she always did love a man who wouldn't – or couldn't – acknowledge how incredible he was. Mostly cause she fucking hated guys who thought that they were gods greatest gift. "Trust me when I say that you made me come harder than any guy ever has," Again, it was the truth and she had to remind herself how unprofessional it was to tell him that and actually mean it, but she couldn't help herself; she wanted him to feel good about his abilities. "And I…I've never done _that_ with a client before."

He didn't reply but she knew he was still on the line.

Realizing that he didn't take compliments that well – which really, really tugged on her heart strings – she decided to change the subject, not wanting to scare him off. "So what you doin' giving me a call in the middle of the afternoon?" she questioned teasingly, a small smile on her face as she moved her laptop off her lap and onto the coffee table.

He paused before he spoke. _"Got into a fight a work. Fired me." _He made a sound which sounded like a scoff.

Her eyebrows raised slightly as she got herself more comfortable on the sofa, thankful to have the house to herself. Well, other than the dog who was busy running around in the garden. With an amused tone, she questioned him: "Who'd you fight?" It wasn't her place to judge; she was just here to give pleasure, and even comfort to an extent.

"_Stupid ass broth'r,"_ he answered with a mumble, something she was starting to realise he did a lot. _"Dick turned up drunk n' start'd mouthin' off."_

So Daryl had an alcoholic brother…It was kinda interesting to know, and it wasn't uncommon for her to find out such personal information from her clients. A lot of people liked having someone to talk to who didn't know them in real life. Less embarrassing that way. Hell, Danny – a regular caller – would sometimes just call her up for a chat. "You wanna talk about it?" she knew he probably wouldn't but she had to offer.

He seemed to hesitate before telling her, _"Nah, ain't gonna waste my breath on him. Fuck him_." He mumbled the last part.

"Alright," she spoke slowly, unsure whether to question him about it again or just leave it be. She decided to go with the second option. If he didn't want to talk about it then she could make him feel better. Licking her lips, she continued with a small smirk, "Have you been thinking about last night?" she spoke quietly; seductively.

There was a small inhale and she could hear the change in his voice, "_Ain't stopped." _

"Me either."She told him in reply, suppressing a smile; she was glad that she wasn't the only one who was still feeling the effects of their phone-call. It may seem stupid, since she had never met him, but she could feel a connection growing with him.

Her business partner had always told her that it was a dangerous path to walk down when you masturbated to client. "_When you orgasm, it releases a chemical in your brain which basically makes you form an attachment to whoever made you cum. Don't believe me? Look on wiki." _She'd told Darcy, and to this day she'd always been skeptical. Until now, anyway.

Oh well. Just because she _might_ of started to form some kind of attraction to him didn't mean anything. It was lust, that's all. There was no way in hell it would go further. He could be some kind of creep as far as she knew.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she questioned him, "What you wearin'?" If she really had to think about this, she would do it another time.

He huffed a laugh. "_Did'ja really jus' ask me tha'?"_ he sounded amused, probably thinking that it was a line that they only used in the movies and shit.

She couldn't help but laugh with him. "Uh, yeah." Carefully, she shimmied out of her track-suit bottoms. She knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be getting off this time but it was always best to be prepared. "You said you were fired, right? You still wearin' your work clothes?" she almost moaned at the idea. "I _love_ a man in uniform." Especially a uniform that got dirty, like someone who worked in construction.

"_Didn't 'ave time ta get changed." _He admitted.

She hummed happily at his reply. "What type of uniform you got?" absently, her fingers pushed up her shirt and tickled gently along her stomach.

"_Overalls. I'ma mechanic downtown."_

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she sighed, picturing the scene perfectly in her mind. "I'd come to visit you at work, wanting to bring you your lunch 'cause you forgot it." She purred.

In her ear, she could hear rustling and the sound of a zip. "_Yeah?"_

"Mm'hmm," she hummed again, her eyes falling shut and her hand moving upwards, under her shirt to her breasts where she lightly caressed them through her bra. "Just our luck; no one else is there n' I need to fuck you 'cause you look so fucking sexy dressed like that."

He blew out a shaky breath. _"Wha' you wearin'?"_

The question caught her off guard. "Right now or in our little fantasy?"

"_Both."_

She grinned. "Right now; a big hoody n' my pink panties. In our fantasy…" she paused for a moment to think. He reacted to the skirt she mention in their last phone-call so she could try that. "A short, pink skirt for easy access n' a white, low-cut strap top."

"_Damn, girl, you always dressin' like that in the damn afternoon?"_ from the sound of his breathing, he liked the idea that she did.

She guessed that he was referring to _right now_ instead of their fantasy. "I usually do in the evenings." It kinda freaked her out how honest she was with him. "I was wearing some tracksuit bottoms but I took them off."

Silence and then: _"Why'd ya take 'em off?"_

She wasn't entire sure how to answer that. What was she supposed to say? _'Erm…I took them off cause I want you to make me cum again, even though you're paying for _me _to make _you_ cum?' _God, this man was turning her into a total slut. So she decided to go with what Kay would say, which in return, made her wonder when she stopped playing the role of Kay and started to be Darcy; it most likely started when she told him her real name. "Because your voice gets me all hot and bothered."

He snorted, sounding as if he didn't believe her, making her eyes pop open. "_Ain't nothin' hot 'bout my voice, sweetheart."_

Jeez, Daryl really didn't think much of himself, did he? The thought saddened her, and she couldn't help but wonder what made him that way. "There is," she disagreed, the real Darcy making an appearance once again. "If there wasn't, you wouldn't have made me cum so hard that I saw stars." To a normal person, being so blunt might make them shy or embarrassed but she was used to it working as a sex line operator.

"_Whateva." _he mumbled, almost shyly.

"I'll prove it to you somehow…" she thought out loud. She wasn't too sure how she would do it but she made it her personal goal. "But until then, let's get back to our little fantasy, huh?"

He made a sound of agreement. It was between the noise of a grunt and a hum, a sound only he could pull off.

"You're standin' there lookin' all hot and dirty," she purposely moaned out loud, letting Kay take over once again, and from the sound of it, Daryl didn't mind. "I can feel my pussy getting wet, leaking down my thighs cause I ain't wearing no panties."

"_Fuck, girl."_ He groaned, and in the back ground, she could hear the sound of his hand moving up and down his dick. "_Ya came ready. Bet you were thinkin' 'bout my dick on the journey over."_

She licked her lips, her eyes falling shut once again as she put herself in the fantasy. "Damn right I was…wanted to feel it filling me up all day. Been so empty without it…"

"_It'd stay in ya all damn day if I could." _He breathed hotly.

She moaned in the back of her throat, happy at the idea. "I've got a bottle of water in my hand and 'accidently' drop it." She grinned teasingly. "I turn around and bend over so-"

He cut her off, his breathing harsh and uneven. "_Fuck, I'd be able ta see everthin'. Yer wet liddol pussy, your pert liddol ass."_ He made a sound in the back of his throat. "_I wouldn't let ya stand back up. Would walk over to ya n' put my hands on ya back, keeping ya there."_

She didn't have time to think about it; it just happened. Her hand traveled from her breasts to her panties where it slid underneath the fabric and two fingers dipped inside, finding herself wet and wanting. Her reply came out in a breathy moan, "I can feel your dick against me, all nice, big and hard…"

"_Would unzip my overalls, let 'em land down by ma feet before takin' my dick n' shovin' it straight into your tight pussy," _he groaned and his breath hitched. _"Damn, you're so wet you're soeakin' my legs."_

Fingering herself steadily, she whimpered, "Your cock is so big. It's stretching me so much that it hurts…" she breathed, her body feeling hot with desire. "But it feels so good. I can't help but fuck myself back against you so hard that I almost lose my footing." A shot of pleasure went through her, causing her left leg to twitch.

He let out a noise which sounded like a growl. _"Don't want'cha to hurt yer self so I pull outta ya before turnin' ya around n' pickin' ya up. Yer legs lockin' 'round ma waist."_

She let out a sound of approval. "Take me over to one of the cars," she told him in a heated whisper. "Fuck me on top of it."

"_Fuck…_" The idea must have appealed to him just as much as it did her. _"Wit' ya askin' me so prettily, how the fuck can I say no?"_ he breathed, his voice sounding shaky. More than likely from the speed of his hand as it moved up and down his cock. _"I'd take ya over ta much truck. It needed an oil change so I parked it inside."_

The idea of it made her moan as she sped up her fingers. "Thank fuck for that."

He made a sound of agreement. "_I'd lay ya down on the back of it. Put ya legs ov'r my shoulders, lettin' me get real deep…"_

She pushed her fingers harder inside herself, letting them go in as deep as they could. "God, you feel so good…"

"_Ya fingerin' ya pussy, ain't ya?"_ be breathed harshly. _"Can tell by ya voice. Ain't no one tha' good of'a actress."_

No point in lying now. "Yessss." She hissed out.

"_Fuck, you're such a dirty slut fer me, ain't ya?"_ he sounded close. _"Ain't like this with no one else. Only fer me." _Although it sounded like a statement, she could hear the way his voice lifted, making it sound slightly like a question.

"Only for you." She replied honestly. She was glad that they'd decided to buy ear pierces for work instead of using phones. With the hand which wasn't currently fingering herself into oblivion, she brought it down her body and used it to play with her clit.

"_I'ma cum any second, sweetheart." _He told her with a strained voice. _"Wantcha to do it wit' me, aight?"_

It wasn't like she had a choice because her body was already there. "Uh huh, I'm…I'm-" her words were embarrassingly high-pitched but in that moment, she couldn't give a fuck because her pussy was clenching around her fingers, her thighs were twitching and her body was buckling as the orgasm tore through her almost violently.

In her bliss, she was vaguely aware of Daryl grunting in pleasure and the sound of his hand speeding up before slowing down and then coming to a complete stop. "_Damn." _He breathed out once he was finished a few moments later.

She released a breathy laugh and removed her fingers from her underwear. She could see the wetness glistening on them from the sun shining through the window and awkwardly stood up - her legs feeling like jelly - before heading towards the kitchen. "Tell me about it." Once she entered the kitchen, she headed over to the sink and turned on the taps before sticking her hands underneath the water.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke up, sounding awkward. "_Ya really ain't done tha' wit' no one else?"_

She squirted some soap onto her hands and rubbed them together as she frowned. "Yeah, really. Why?" she questioned almost worriedly. She hoped it wasn't because of her job, and he thought she was slut. Sure, he'd called her it a few times but she thought it was just a sex thing, which surprisingly, she hadn't minded at all.

He scoffed. "_Find it hard to believe, s'all. I ain't no one special, girl."_

"Yes, you are." She told him immediately, washing the bubbles off her hands before turning the tap off and reaching for a cloth. "And I'll prove it to you…somehow." She mumbled the last part.

"_Aight," _he sounded amused, and faintly in the background, she heard the sound of a door slamming before a slurred voice shouted out, _"Daryl!" _Daryl sighed, irritated. _"That was my dumbass brother. I gotta go."_

"Ok," she headed back into the lounge and picked up her phone, ready to hang up. "Talk to you soon, I hope." She smiled.

"_Aight."_

* * *

**Sorry if there is any mistakes or anything in this chapter...My laptop screen broke the other day and I'm having to use a PC monitor...It feels so awkward and I keep missing out letters when I type. D'oh!**

**Is there anything you guys want to see happen in a phone call between them? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Domination

**Here's another chapter! Because I love you guys!**

**Thanks so much to ChasingWolves for being my beta. I honestly don't know how I coped without you!**

* * *

**Domination**

It had been a week since Daryl's first phone call and he had called her every day, much to her delight. Every time he made sure her pleasure was just as important as his. It made her feel more satisfied than she had been in a long time.

And her business partner, who also lived with her in their two bedroom house, seemed to notice. Apparently Darcy hadn't been hiding it as well as she'd thought.

"Now, I know you haven't been seeing anyone cause you haven't left the house," Jay, also known as Jasmine, thought out loud as she prepared the morning coffee. "So that only means one thing," handing Darcy her mug, Darcy couldn't tell if her expression was annoyed or amused. "You've been playin' around with one of your clients, even though I warned you what could happen."

Darcy held the mug in between her hands and couldn't stop the embarrassment which was obvious on her face. "I didn't mean to, Mom." Nope, it wasn't a nickname. Jay, her business partner, was really her biological mother. It often shocked people but to them, it was normal. "It just...kinda happened." She shrugged, raising the mug to her lips and blowing away the steam which raised from the liquid. Honestly, she had no excuse for her behavior, and whilst it wasn't against the rules, it wasn't exactly welcomed either.

Jasmine sighed and rested her hip on the kitchen isle, opposite from where Darcy sat. A pink mug rested between her hands, her thumb hooked under the handle. On the front of the mug was a raised picture of a pair of fluffy handcuffs and underneath it said, 'kinky bitch'. Darcy smiled slightly as she remembered buying it for her last year but the smile soon faded when Jasmine spoke up, her tone honest.

"Look, baby girl." Translation: I'm about to give you a lecture but I'm going to be sweet about it. Darcy internally sighed. "I'm happy as long as you're happy but you need to be careful." Concern filled her golden eyes. "You don't know him. This could be some kind of plan to get into your heart, and get a life-time of free calls from ya."

Darcy expected dread to fill her stomach at the idea but nothing happened. For some reason, he just didn't seem like that kind of guy to her. Then again, that could be part of the act..._no_, she shook her head mentally. He seemed like too much of a real person to be fake. "I get what you're saying, Mom." She told her with a kind smile; she knew her Mom was only doing it to protect her, but that was the point; there wasn't anything Darcy needed to be protected from...was there? She gulped at the thought before continuing, "It's just a bit of fun."

Jasmine smiled, her lips parting slightly; enough to show off perfect, pearly white teeth. "I know you're not stupid, baby girl," she told her warmly. "I just don't want you getting hurt after Josh..."

Darcy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Josh was long gone now; a distant memory that somehow made an appearance every time there was even a small mention of a new guy. "I'll be fine."

Jasmine nodded before taking a sip of coffee. "Speaking of Josh… I found out from Martha, that him and his girl broke up." She mentioned casually as if it wasn't a subject of interest.

Darcy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Seriously?" She questioned, wanting to laugh out loud, so she did, happily. "Ha! So much for: _'it's gonna be forever, Dar,'_ and _'she's so much better than you. I ain't ever gonna let her go'_." She lowered her voice, trying her best to sound like him. "Why'd they break up?"

"Martha said that she'd had enough of his crap. He started calling her names n' treating her like shit."

Darcy's lips vibrated as she forcefully pushed out a breath between them, making a 'Pfft' noise. Josh had acted the same way to Darcy when they'd dated, and when she confronted him about it, threatening to leave if he didn't do something about it, he told her that it was all in her head, and if she broke up with him, which she'd threatened to do, she could ask the next girl that came along after her.

It made Darcy not want to leave him, afraid that she was wrong. It felt like a big weight was lifted off her chest to found out that she had been right all along. "She's smarter than I was," she couldn't help but mumble miserably. She ended up wasting three years of her life with him whereas his new girl only wasted six months. "Wish I'd left that quick."

Jasmine tutted at her and held her coffee in one hand while the other reached over and caressed Darcy's hair lovingly. "She most likely had heard the stories from yours and Josh's relationship, and as soon as she realized that they were true, she left." She comforted her. "You didn't have that, and it was your first relationship; you had nothing to compare it to."

Darcy considered her words before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So, do you have any more dates planned with Alex?"

Jasmine smiled mischievously. "It's _Alec,_ and yes, we're going out tomorrow night." Suddenly, the sound of a cell ringing filled their ears and Jasmine reached into her front jean pocket before pulling out her phone. Her eyes immediately brightened. "It's him." She went to answer it before hesitating and looking towards Darcy. "You gonna be ok, sweetie?"

Darcy nodded and gave her a grin. "I'm always alright, Mom."

Jasmine grinned back. "That's my girl," she said proudly and then quickly whispered, "Oh, and if that guy calls for you today, make sure you wear protection; wouldn't want to get hearing aids." And left the room, quietly laughing to herself as she answered the phone.

Darcy shook her head at the joke before lifting her coffee back up to her lips and taking a sip. Next to her on the counter, her own phone started to ring and she moved her drink to one hand before reaching for it with the other.

When she spotted '_James_' flash across the screen, she couldn't help but be disappointed. Forcing a smile on her face - he won't be able to see it but it would make her feel better - she swiftly put her ear piece in place before answering, "_James…_," she purred, but the words weren't as sweet in her own ears. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

Today felt like it was dragging on forever and she suspected that a lot of it had to do with the low, dull ache in her lower belly. A clear sign that she was just hours away from a pleasant visit from her aunt flow.

Her breasts also felt sore and heavy and her craving for chocolate was starting to go through the roof. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with a nice hot water bottle and watch 'love actually' for the hundredth time.

But, with the sound of her cell ringing, those plans were about to change for the better. Of course, she didn't know that and when she first heard the noise, she groaned out loud, just wanting to be left alone, and then she spotted the familiar caller ID and a smile lifted her lips.

"Hello." she purposely answered as casually as she could, her cramps forgotten.

"_Sup, Darcy."_ his southern drawl filled her ear, almost sounding relieved. She couldn't help but wonder if these phone calls weren't only a release for him but also an escape, one he looked forward to.

The thought unsettled her, especially when she could say that she felt the same way. So she decided to distract herself, and him, by joking, "Sorry? Am I supposed to know you?" she made sure to keep her tone teasing so he could catch on.

He made a noise as if he was about to speak but didn't know what to say, most likely taken back. He then paused before huffing a laugh. _"Bitch."_

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." the grin stayed in place. "How's the job hunt going?"

_"Ain't bad. Friend'a mine set me up wit' an interview. Should hear back ta'morrow."_

She was happy for him. The past few days his voice had been tired; stressed. He even joked at one point and asked if she needed someone else to work the phones. "I'm glad," she told him honestly. "And I'll keep my fingers, n' everything else, crossed for you_." but not my legs_, she mentally added, _ain't no way I'm closing them with you on the line._

He sounded embarrassed and his voice was back to a mumble, _"Thanks."_

"Guess we should do something to celebrate, huh?" she said suggestively, laying back against her pillows and getting more comfortable. With her mother downstairs with Alec, she'd retreated to her bedroom, wanting to give them some privacy.

_"Not arguin', but there ain't nothin' to celebrate yet." _he sounded amused.

She giggled. Actually giggled. "Yeah, well, any excuse for a phone fuck, huh?"

His voice shook with laughter but she could hear the underlining lust. _"Ya jus' a dirty girl all ov'r, ain't ya?"_

She was already starting to remove her pants, period pains forgotten. "Complaining?" she teased.

_"Hell naw I ain't,"_ he breathed, sounding as if he was removing his own pants. _"Stop what'cha doin' , sweet girl."_ he ordered hotly.

She froze, her hands resting on the hem of her pants. "What'd you mean?" she questioned in confusion.

_"Don't take ya clothes off yet,"_ his voice was firm. _"I'ma guide ya, alight?"_ if it was possible, his voice grew huskier. _"N' ya bett'r fuckin' listen or I'll spank ya perky ass."_

She pulled her hands away and couldn't stop the moan which escaped between her lips at the sound of his demanding voice. "Yes sir." she couldn't help but whisper back, and from the sound of his groan, he seemed to approve.

"_Move ya hands to yer shirt," _she did as she was told, her heart pounding in excitement. _"Lightly squeeze ya tits, 'nuff to keep ya wantin' more."_

Usually, touching her breasts wasn't a great source of pleasure for her. They just weren't that sensitive and with her ex-boyfriend, she always had to force out the moans when he touched them, but for some reason, her entire body was humming and a whimper escaped her, surprising her.

"_Damn, girl," _he whistled in approval. _"Keep tha' up n' I'ma be comin' soon."_

She giggled, feeling sexier than she ever had in her life, which was a hell of a achievement considering her job.

"_Want'cha to slowly take off ya shirt,"_ he ordered, and she followed obediently. It was silent for a few moments. _"Ya done it?"_

"Uh huh." She told him, throwing her shirt across the room and not caring where it landed.

"_Good girl." _He drawled. _"What colour undies ya wearin'?"_

Glancing down at herself, she cringed at the old, comfortable, 'granny underwear', as her Mother would call them. They were black, and big, and she'd stuck them on at the first pain which appeared in her belly. Her panties also matched. No way in hell would she describe them to him. "Uh, they're black." It wasn't a lie. "Frilly…and see through." Ok, that part _was _a lie, but it was better than the truth.

He made a noise in the back of his throat. _"Touch ya nipples through 'em. Make 'em nice n' hard."_

She swallowed thickly. This was new territory for her. Shakily - possibly from nerves or excitement – she did as she was told. The feeling sent a shot her pleasure through her like she'd never known from such a simple touch, and she could feel her legs clenching together, searching for _any_ kind of friction she could find. She let out a breathy laugh when she noticed something, "They're already hard."

His huffed his own laugh, full of lust and amusement. _"Good. Wantcha to take ya bra off, wet ya thumb, n circle 'em. Pretend it's ma tongue doin' it."_

She inhaled sharply, all laughter gone. Reaching behind her, she expertly unclasped it before pulling the straps down her arms and throwing it across her room to join her shirt. "Ok, it's off." She told him before noisily sucking and wetting her thumb, loud enough for him to hear it, and then bringing it down to her nipples. She closed her eyes, imaging him doing it – which was easier than expected since she had no idea what he looked like – and circled them before lightly flicking her thumb over the nub. "Mm…" she hummed in an exhale through her nose.

It sounded like he tried to hold back a groan but failed. _"Want'cha to move ya hand down ya belly, slowly, n' rub ya self through ya pants."_

"Yes sir." Happily, she obeyed, trailing one hand softly down her stomach, imaging it was him instead of her. Luckily, she was wearing her tracksuit bottoms again, so when she applied pressure, she could feel _everything_ she did through the thin material. It tickled pleasantly and she let out a long moan.

His breathing was fast, a sound she had grown to love. _"Ya like tha', sweetheart?"_ he questioned her almost softly.

She found herself incapable of words so chose to hum instead, "M'hm…"

"_M'hm?"_ he couldn't help but mirror her noise, laughing hotly. "_So fuckin' hot knowin' ya can't even talk prop'ly…"_

She whimpered in reply, speeding up the small strokes of her fingertips.

"_Now, I want'cha to take off ya pants n' panties. Leave ya self all nice n' bare fer me."_

She released a shaky breath and pushed both her panties and pants down at the same time before kicking them off. Her body felt hot and lust was bubbling through her like lava. "Done." She managed to tell him.

"_S'ya pussy wet? Tell me, sweetheart."_ The sound of his hand rubbing against his cock filled her ears. If he'd been doing it all along, she had only just noticed now.

She knew she was, could feel it easily but she still reached her hand down to feel, using it as an excuse to touch herself. "Very…" she told him honestly.

He exhaled harshly. _"Want'cha to lick ya fingers, get 'em all nice n' wet b'fore placin' it on ya clit."_ His breath hitched lightly. _"Pretend it's my tongue again. Circlin', flickin', touchin' ya n' makin' ya feel real good."_

She whimpered in the back of her throat and did as she was told. She never knew that she had a submissive bone in her body until now, and she really could get used to it. The second the tips of her fingers touched her nub, her thighs twitched and her breathing increased. She knew she wouldn't last long, not with his voice in her ear.

"_Would touch ya softly at first. Tease ya 'til ya beggin' me like the liddol whore you are,"_ his voice was shaky and the sound of him masturbating got louder._"Then I'd do it harder, makin' ya tremble n' get closer. Feelin' ya thighs closin' 'round ma head, ya hips try'na push ya self closer but I'm holdin' 'em down."_

"Fuck," she choked out, throwing her head back against the pillow. She made tiny circles around her clit, following his words with her actions and the pressure was building quickly. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how they got to this point. _She_ was meant to be saying this stuff to _him_; not the other way around.

"_Ya close, ain't ya? Fuck, girl." _He breathed out, and she could actually hear the pre-cum wetting his cock as his hand moved up and down quickly. _"I start goin' fast'r. Stick three fingers in ya pussy. They'll stretch ya but I know ya can take it." _His voice wavered, and she could tell that he was just as close as she was. It amazed her how he was affected by her pleasure. _"Feel ya startin' to clench 'round me. Ya moan, proper loud-like, and I lick ya n' fuck ya fast'r."_

And then she was gone, lost in a sea of pleasure, his words pushing her over the edge whether she liked it or not. "F-Fuck," her eyes screwed shut and her legs trapped her hand between them. "Daryl!"

"_Fuck, fuck, tha's it." _He grunted. _"Fuck, girl, ya amazin'…"_

It took her a few moments to register his compliment, and when she did, she couldn't help but be surprised. She knew that he was the type of guy to throw things like that around, even if it was said in a moment of passion. So she decided to ignore it and once they'd calmed down, joked, "I'm gonna have to start paying you." Her voice was slurred; lazy

Daryl snorted. _"Ain't no need."_ He told her, his voice deep from his orgasm. _"I pay ya ta give me what I want, n' ya do."_

The idea of _that_ being what their relationship was based around saddened her slightly, hearing it so bluntly but she knew it was true. "So…the idea of going down on me turns you on?" she couldn't help but question.

He sounded embarrassed and answered awkwardly. _"Ain't nothin' like it, s'all."_

Jeez, how is this guy single? She couldn't help but wonder. Then again, she had no idea if he actually _was_ single. Would it be inappropriate to ask him? "Tell me something."

He sounded taken back. _"Wha's tha'?"_

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He was silent for a moment, probably wondering if he'd heard her correctly. _"Naw, I don't."_ he sounded amused, whether it was because of the question, or because of the idea of him actually having one, she wasn't sure.

"Just wondering." She told him honestly with a small smile. "You seem like a really nice guy, Daryl."

He snorted, loudly. _"Wouldn't say tha' if ya knew me."_

She frowned. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind." She told him firmly.

He huffed a laugh, sounding amused again. _"Aight." _He was silent for a moment. _"Wha' 'bout you?"_ his voice was quiet, as if he didn't want her to hear the question but wanted to ask it anyway.

Her first reaction was to tease him. Use the old joke, _'Nah, I'm not into chicks'_, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He seemed shy enough asking as it was, let alone being teased about it. "No," she told him with a small smile. "Been single for two years now."

He made a noise, letting her know that he'd heard her but didn't reply.

"It's kinda the reason I started doing this actually," reaching over to the side of her bed, she pulled the blanket over her naked body and cuddled into it. "We broke up and I moved back home."

"_M'sorry."_

She cracked a smile. "Don't be. He was an ass." Understatement of the century. "My Mom originally set up the business, so when I moved back home and needed a job…" she shrugged. "I became her business partner."

"_Tha's wha' Mom's do. Look out fer ya."_

She hummed in agreement, and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he didn't judge, like most people did. "Anyway, I'm rambling. You probably have something you need to do."

"_Not really,"_ he told her. _"But I should go anyway. If I stay long'r, n' don't get tha' job, I won't be able ta call ya t'morrow."_

"Ah, alright." The thought of him not calling her tomorrow wasn't a pleasant one. "Talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully."

"_See ya."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. PMS

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! And a big thank you to ChasingWolves, who has recently uploaded her own TWD fanfiction. It's really, really awesome and you guys should check it out!**

* * *

**PMS**

The next morning when she woke up, she immediately knew 'aunt flow' had arrived. Thankfully, she'd been smart enough to stick a sanitary towel on before she went to bed. The cramps were worse than they had been the day before and the first thing on her mind after she pulled herself out of bed - looking like a cross between Creature Of The Black Lagoon and Medusa - was _painkillers, now_.

When she entered her kitchen, her mood was obvious, and even the dog refused to approach her, which was something she always did.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that." she grumbled, sensing Fey's eyes on her. Yes, she had called the dog Fey, purposely matching her name because of her and her mother's middle names. She wasn't really sure why; she just couldn't think of any other name at the time, and then it just kinda stuck. Fey was a cross breed, and Darcy had no idea what of. Perhaps a German shepherd and some kind of bull-breed. It didn't matter though; they loved her all the same.

She swallowed the pills as quickly as she could, and hoped that they would take effect - sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't - and if they did, she hoped it would be soon. Like_, right now_.

Her raging hormones seemed to follow her like a black cloud as she made her way over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

She was glad her mother wasn't around. With the way she was feeling, she knew that there was a big possibility of an argument. She then wondered if her mom had gone out or had yet to pull herself out of bed. If she was still asleep, that meant Fey hadn't been let out to go to the toilet yet.

Darcy let out a groan, knowing she couldn't just lounge on the sofa if the dog needed a piss - or shit; whatever - so she pulled herself up in a way which made her feel thirty years older and headed over to the back door.

It only took a few moments, although with Darcy's mood and the dull ache in her stomach as she waited to let the dog back in, it felt like a life time. Once the dog was finished and inside, she dragged her feet as she made her way back over to the sofa.

Grabbing the TV remote, she decided that she would avoid any phone calls today and send them straight to voicemail. She could afford it, and was due a day to herself, so why not?

Although, she doubted she'd do the same to Daryl when he called. For him, she didn't mind taking time out of her day off to give him a treat.

* * *

"_Ya distracted." _Daryl commented through the ear piece. She couldn't quite place his tone of voice. He wasn't annoyed, or angry, like she expected a client to be. Then again, he wasn't a normal kind of client.

She winced, and not only because of the ache in her lower abdomen. Like she feared, her period pains won against the painkillers and she had no choice but to put up with them. The unusually painful cramps must have been affected her performance and it didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. "Sorry," she told him before trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a quick nibble out of habit. "I-I'm fine," _Yeah..._cause telling someone you're fine without them asking makes it sound like you're indeed 'fine'. "I can do better."

"_Bullshit,"_ Now he sounded annoyed. Although she suspected it was because of her little 'I'm fine' line instead of her failed attempt of dirty talk. _"Somethin's up with'cha. Wha' it is?"_

It would be so easy to tell him about her problem but she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. It wasn't professional _at all_, and it could even cause her to lose him as a client, and although she doubted _that_, she couldn't help but fear it. "I'm just…under the weather." She told him instead.

"_Ya don't sound like ya gotta cold."_ He observed before sighing, sounding annoyed again. _"Jus' tell me wha's up. Fuckin' stupid bein' all embarrassed-like wit' me."_

She hesitated for a moment. "You…You sure you wanna know?"

"_Uh huh. Spit it out, girl."_ He told her impatiently.

Rolling her eyes, she rested her head back against the pillow and hugged the hot water tighter against her belly. "It's…" Deep breath. "…My time of the month and I've got cramps." There. That was kinda easy.

He was silent for a moment before: _"T'fuck is tha'? Ya turnin' in'ta a werewolf or somethin'? Full moon n' shit?"_

She couldn't help the giggle which escaped her. Did he really not know what 'time of the month' meant? Had he _never_ had a girlfriend? She wouldn't ask _just in case _that was the reason he didn't know but with the way he spoke dirty, he was definitely no virgin, so she figured that he'd been involved with quite a few girls. "I'm on my period." She clarified for him.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. _"Ah fuck,"_ he mumbled under his breath. _"Ya in pain?"_ his voice was softer now, no longer annoyed at her for withholding information.

She couldn't help the way her heart seemed to melt at his concern for her. "Little bit." She spoke just as softly, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe she wanted to encourage him to do it again, wanting to hear the softer side to him more.

"_Ain't ya got any of them girly meds? Ones they 'ave on the TV?"_

She wished she had them in the house. The only ones they had lying about was some store-brand ones. "No, I took some cheap pain killers but they weren't strong enough," she told him, still feeling flattered by his concern. "I don't usual get cramps this bad. Usually they work fine but…" she shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "Every months different, I guess."

"_Well," _he seemed like he didn't know what to say. _"We don't 'ave ta do anythin' 'til ya a'ight again. Wouldn't be the same without hearin' ya…ya know."_ It amazed her how much confidence he had while he was horny, and how shy he could be when he wasn't.

She smiled softly, appreciating the thought. "I don't mind missing out," she reassured him. "Your pleasure is good enough for me."

"_Naw, it's a'ight,"_ he told her. _"I'll wait. N' until then…we'll jus' talk."_

_That_ surprised her. "Talk?" she questioned, unable to stop her mouth from falling open at his suggestion.

The embarrassment was back. _"Don't 'ave ta. Can jus' go if ya wa-"_

"No!" she was quick to interrupt him. "No," she repeated before blinking, his suggestion finally sinking in. "I-I would love to. I was just…surprised, really."

"_A'ight."_ He said awkwardly, not knowing where to go from there.

"So…" she cleared her throat, rolling over and curling up on her side. "You've got a brother?"

* * *

Three hours.

They spent three _hours_ talking.

It still shocked her, much like his suggestion to actually do it had. How had he gone from a client to - what could only be classed as – a friend? Just like _that_; a click of the fingers, a blink of the eye…A tick of a clock. It was…

Crazy.

She was crazy. He was crazy. They didn't know each other. He could be some stalking, murderous, rapist guy who liked to torture people in his basement and eat their flesh as far as she knew.

Ok…maybe _that_ was a bit much but she was panicking and not thinking clearly. Mostly because since their phone call which lasted three hours, he hadn't called her like he usually did. It had been two days, and there was just…nothing. No sign of him. It was bothering her way more than it should have been.

And with her already heightened hormones, it only made the matter _a lot_ worse because she couldn't control her emotions and found herself tearful over it.

What if he didn't call her again because he no longer found her sexy? It may sound like a sound insecurity but she was meant to be sexy, and only seen as sexy, and periods _weren't_ sexy…unless you were into that kinda thing.

Ew.

Anyway. By telling him about her _problem_, it could have easily caused another problem. Men liked it when they could just call, get off, and hang up. Simple. If they got even a sniff that the person on the other line was actually a _person_, and not just a source of pleasure, it freaked them out; made them feel guilty and ashamed for using them like an object.

It was kinda a harsh way to look at it but it was the truth. She was just an object, and that's what she got paid for. Nothing more and nothing less, which is why she wouldn't be surprised if Daryl freaked out and bailed.

It saddened her though, knowing she could have lost him, and not just as a client.

When another day passed, she found herself no longer feeling sad but angry. How could he treat her this way? She may be an idiot but she thought that she'd meant more to him than that.

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts and she quickly grabbed it, hoping it would be one of those coincidences where you were thinking of someone and they happened to show up.

Her heart dropped in disappointment when the name on the screen wasn't Daryl. It was almost eight o'clock which meant her line would be closing any minute and this would be her last call for the day. It would now be three days without a call from him, and the depression it brought her almost made her pass the call over to her voice-mail but she chose against it.

She couldn't let him effect her job, especially since it was pretty obvious how little she had really meant to him.

"Hey, this is Kay speaking," she tried to sound sexy but her heart wasn't in it. "How can I help you tonight?"

* * *

Another day passed, and then another. The anger stayed, although she wasn't sure she had a right to be. He was her client; nothing more, nothing less. The three hour phone call they had was most likely just because he was feeling lonely. It didn't have some deeper meaning like her heart had led her to believe.

So, she supposed, she was angry at herself instead of him. Really, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was her own fault for getting attached and developing some kind of emotional bond with him. She should have to listened to her Mother when her Mother warned her against getting off with clients.

"Oh, yessss, baby," she moaned down the line while flicking the page of the magazine in her lap. "You feel so good. _Ugh, ugh_, come for me." _Please_, she mentally added, wanting the call to end as soon as possible. She was hungry, and she was overdue for some dinner. With her mother out with that Alec guy, she would have to cook, something she always put off for as long as she could. Mostly because she was terrible at looking after herself.

_"Fuck yes," _the guy grunted, his breathing heavy. _"Good girl. You're so fuckin' good, sweetheart..."_

She felt her throat constrict at the endearment. It was something Daryl used to call her, and coming from this guy - Fred, if she remembered correctly - sounded wrong. Really, really wrong, and she panicked without knowing why. "Uh, thanks for calling. Do it again some time." she rushed out, not caring if Fred was finished or not, and quickly hung up.

She found herself staring at the phone, a feeling of loneliness coming over her. She missed him. She couldn't help it. They had such a good time whenever they spoke, and not just because of the amazing orgasms. She enjoyed their banter, their talks, how shy he was when he wasn't turned on, and how uncomfortable he was around compliments. She also missed his voice.

Her nose tickled and her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, tears she refused to let fall. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't he of just been like any other client? Why couldn't he have felt the same way as she did?

She didn't love him. No way in hell did she love him, but she felt some kind of connection with him, and she swore it was more than the stupid orgasm-bonding-chemical-shit her brain released, which she had actually googled at one point and found out that it did actually exist, much to her surprise.

But it wasn't down to that. She was sure. She didn't lust him. Ok, she did to a point but that wasn't what her feeling were about completely. She liked him; liked him as a person.

And it hurt because he can't have felt the same way.

Blowing out a breath, she glanced down at her phone and looked at the time. Her line was once again closed and it was now the fifth day without a call off him. She needed to stop thinking he was going to call. It was clear he was gone for good.

Suddenly, with that thought in her head, her appetite was gone and she decided that she'd take the dog for a walk before heading to bed. The fresh air would do her good. "C'mon, Fey."

* * *

It had been over a week now, and she'd lost hope completely. She no longer felt her heart leap when her phone rang, excited over the possibility that he was finally calling her. She accepted that fact that he was just another client, and most likely got himself a girlfriend, or found a new sex line he preferred, as much as it hurt to believe.

It didn't mean that she'd stopped missing him, or even thinking about him. It just meant that she'd come to terms with his choice and she would use this as a learning experience.

That was until she was in the middle of taking a shower and her phone rang. She decided to quickly hop out to get it; she was nearly finished anyway and there was no point in losing money.

The screen was fogged up, making it hard to see the caller ID, and with her hands still wet, she didn't want to touch it and risk damaging her phone. So carefully picked up her ear piece and grabbed her towel from the other side of the bathroom before using it to dry out her ear. She then stuck the ear piece in and clicked the button on the side of it. "Hey, this is Kay speaking." she answered, walking back over to her phone. With her towel now in her hand, she carefully wiped the condensation from the shower off her phone screen, revealing the name.

Her heart leaped in surprise and happiness when she read it. _Daryl_.

"Holy shit." she exclaimed, her eyes wide and mouth open.

His voice was amused. "_A'ight, Darcy."_

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're the reason this didn't stay as a one-shot!**


	6. Idiot

**Man, you guys make me a very happy bunny. Thank you so much for all your kind words, and thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and a big thanks to ChasingWolves for betaing! You guys should check out her story, it's awesome!  
**

* * *

**Idiot**

He sounded so casual, as if he hadn't stopped talking to her for the past week. She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him, or maybe even hang up. Her mouth hung open in shock and her throat went dry as she tried to form words. What the hell was there to say? She was still hurt but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

Swallowing, she choked out the first thing which flew into her mind, "How've you been? It's been awhile." She hoped it didn't sound like a dig, because it wasn't. Kinda.

"_A'ight. Got tha' job I tol' ya about."_ It sounded like he was getting comfortable.

Damn, she was hoping that he would mention the reason why he hadn't called. "That's good." She replied, resting back against the counter. "I'm glad." She didn't like this. It was never this awkward before. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was hers; she was trying to think of a casual way of asking about his absence.

"_Ya been up ta much?"_

_Sulking, missing you, crying a little…pick one._She didn't say any of them though and decided to go with, "Just work. The usual." She could be wrong but when he replied, it almost sounded as if he was jealous, or maybe that was just her being hopeful.

"_Been busy wit' ya clients then."_ It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Suddenly, she felt slightly guilty, as if by chatting with other men was somehow betraying him. _It's not_, she had to remind herself; it was her job, and he knew that. Hell, it was how they met. Still, she couldn't help but stumble over her words. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

He made a 'tch' sound and changed the subject. _"Ya still on ya rag?"_

Her thighs pressed together tightly, knowing his bluntness only meant one thing; he was horny. "Not anymore." Her voice was quiet, and as much as she wanted to ask where the hell he had been for the past week, she couldn't help but go along with it. "Been awhile since I've cum, so probably won't last long."

"_S'alright."_ He sounded amused and turned on. _"Jus' means we'll get ya off more than once, huh?"_

She could feel her pussy throb in response and her eyes fell shut as she leaned more heavily against the counter and blew out a breath. "I guess so." She croaked out nervously, unsure of what else to say. It still amazed her how he could reduce her to a blubbering mess. She was the one who was meant to be in charge, control the pleasure, but with him it was different. So very different.

"_Tell me what ya wearin', sweetheart."_

For a moment, she couldn't think. She was torn between telling him and eventually getting off, and asking him why he hadn't called her. "Uh…Nothing really."

"_Damn, ya naked?"_

Should she ask? Did she have a right to? She wasn't sure, and it was hard trying to keep the conversation going while trying to make up her mind. "Yeah, just got outta the shower." She answered distractedly.

His sharp inhale let her know that it was the correct answer. _"So ya all naked n' wet? Good lord."_ He breathed out. _"Looks like I choose the right time ta call, huh?"_

That was an opening right there. She could reply with '_Yeah, you haven't called all week n' when you do, I'm getting out of the shower. Good timing on your part.'_Or something along those lines, but it would be more of a dig than anything else, and it didn't meant he would answer her question. If anything, it would probably make her look like a moody bitch. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on a less spiteful reply. "Perfect timing," she agreed with him, willing herself to forget about her hurt and do her job. "I'm dripping all over the floor."

"_S'that from the shower or somethin' else?"_ He spoke almost teasingly.

Fuck it. She wasn't going to be able to do this properly until she knew. "Daryl," she tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "You don't have to tell me. I don't exactly have a right to know but…" she took a deep breath. "Why haven't you called 'til now? Did I do somethin'?" She immediately scolded herself for adding the last part. It made her sound desperate and needy.

"_Shit, girl, ya didn't do nothin'. Don't be thinkin' ya did."_He told her before adding, _"Didn't have no money is all."_

Andddd then she felt like the biggest idiot alive. Of-fucking-course. He'd just lost his job, probably had to wait for his new job to pay him before he called again._You're a twat,_she told herself while relief filled her body at the information, _A big, massive, twat._All this time she'd been sulking, feeling sorry for herself and all she really needed to do was call _him_. She couldn't help it; she laughed. Loudly. "I'm such a dick."

He sounded amused. _"Why's tha'?"_

She stopped laughing and told him, "Don't worry." With a shake of her head. "Now, where were we?" a smile curled her lips as she jumped on the counter, hissing as the cold surface hit the back of her thighs and ass. It wasn't as graceful as she hoped, and she had to move quickly to catch her phone as she accidently knocked it towards the sink.

The amusement was gone and the lust was back. _"Think ya were 'bout to start playin' wit' ya pussy."_

She let out a giggle, knowing _that_ wasn't what they were about to do, but taking the hint anyway. "I'm so soft." She whispered to him. "and wet."

"_Damn,"_ he drawled out. _"Tell me ya all natural, girl."_

Glancing down, she looked at her bare pussy and nibbled on her bottom lip. She always shaved. Her ex-boyfriend preferred it that way and it was a habit she had never really broken. So, she wasn't too sure what to say to Daryl. Should she lie and tell him she didn't shave? It _was_ her job to give men their fantasies… "Yep," she nodded, deciding to go with it, and mentally deciding that after today, she would no longer shave, and not just because of Daryl, but because it was a habit she no longer needed.

"_Fuckin' hot."_ He told her huskily. _"Want'cha to run your fingers through it n' find ya pretty liddol clit. Want'cha to touch it real gentle-like, jus' like I would if I was there wit' ya."_

"If you were here-" she smiled, leaning her head back against the wall while she followed his instructions. "-You wouldn't be using your finger."

He huffed a laugh. _"Ya'd want my tongue instead? Greedy bitch. Or maybe ya'd prefer my dick doin' it. Runnin' circles round ya."_

Apparently she really liked that because her clit pulsed under her finger and her thighs twitched as she moaned. "Fuck. That's hot." She breathed out, tracing circles around herself and imagining it was his cock instead. "Would feel your pre-cum on me. Getting me even more wet." Her breath hitched.

"_Fuck, ya like tha'? Like the idea of me markin' ya? Makin' ya mine."_

"Fuck yes." She moaned out in a high-pitched breath, the pace of her finger increasing. She could feel her orgasm growing, expanding until she was on the verge of it consuming her completely. "I-I'm almost there."

He sounded pleasantly surprised. "_Already? Better cum then, sweet girl."_He told her roughly. _"C'mon, do it for me."_

She did, and it was intense in a way she hadn't expected. She tried calling out his name, knowing how much he liked to hear it but she couldn't form words as her body twitched, pleasure filling every limb. She wasn't sure how long it lasted as she seemed to black out, and when she came back down to earth, her body still trembling from the after-effects, she faintly breathed out a "Daryl…"

"_Tha's one down."_His breathing was faster now. _"Think ya can go again?"_

"I doubt it." She told him honestly, her limbs feeling like jelly. She didn't even insert anything into her pussy, yet it ached in a satisfied kinda way. "You…You're amazing." Her voice was lazy and slurred.

He made a 'pfft' sound. _"Ain't me who's amazin'."_He told her. _"Jus' hearin' ya let go like tha' makes me wanna blow."_

She couldn't help the smile which appeared at his choice of words. "So blow." She licked her lips, her mind racing as she tried to think of the best way to get him to his orgasm. "If you were here, I'd get down on my knees and suck your big cock."

"_Damn._" His voice was shaky, and in the background, she could hear his palm moving at a steady pace.

"I'd lick you up and down. Slowly. Teasing you." She loved the way his breath hitched. "Would bring my hand up and grab you. Stroke you while I take you in my mouth completely. I bet you taste fucking amazing."

"_Would ya let me fuck ya mouth? Grab ya hair n' choke ya with my dick."_

She moaned at the idea. "Hell yes. Want you to. Wanna feel you hitting the back of my throat, pulsing as you start to get close."

"_Am close now, sweetheart."_ He told her in a strained voice.

"Then come for me, Daryl." She really, really wanted to hear it. "Want to feel your cum sliding down my throat. Warm n' wet."

A groan tore through his throat, soon followed by a "Fuck yes."

"That's it. Mmm." She moaned out, knowing that he was cumming. "You taste so good."

It was silent for a moment before Daryl breathed out, _"Swear you're some kinda sex goddess."_

She laughed, feeling her ego grow as she slid off the counter. "Thanks. You ain't so bad yourself."

* * *

_A week later_

Her Mother would kill her. That was a good enough reason _not_ to do what Darcy was thinking about doing. Not to mention, they would lose money, although Darcy couldn't give two shits about that.

She wanted to do it, and she remembered a time when she told Daryl that she would think of something which would prove to him that he was special:

_He scoffed._"_Find it hard to believe, s'all. I ain't no one special, girl."_

_"Yes, you are." She told him immediately, washing the bubbles off her hands before turning the tap off and reaching for a cloth. "And I'll prove it to you…somehow." She mumbled the last part._

And this was a way she could do that, but it could back-fire on her end, which was exactly why she was hesitating.

It had occurred to her soon after her first phone call with Daryl when he hadn't called for a week. She realized that _she_ should call _him_. It would save him money and she wouldn't have to go a week without calling him again if something similar as before happened.

She could also prove to him that he was special, and that she liked him; liked him more than she should. Although, if that came up, she wouldn't tell him how deep her feelings went – she was still in denial about those – she would tell him that she considered him a friend…A friend who gives her amazing phone-sex orgasms.

It was a win-win situation. So what was stopping her?

_"Look, baby girl." Translation: I'm about to give you a lecture but I'm going to be sweet about it. Darcy internally sighed. "I'm happy as long as you're happy but you need to be careful." Concern filled her golden eyes. "You don't know him. This could be some kind of plan to get into your heart, and get a life-time of free calls from ya."_

Yep, it was her Mother's lecture, or more precisely how accurate it was. Daryl had kinda…sorta…wormed his way into her heart, and now she was thinking about being the one to call him. It was like her Mother could see the future.

She just hoped that Daryl hadn't been planning it all along, and she hoped that she hadn't fallen straight into his trap.

Oh well. She would soon find out.

Instead of using her work phone, she used her personal one and dialed his number into it. She'd been staring at it for the past half hour while she laid down in her bed, trying to come to her decision.

With a small amount pressure on the 'call' button, she made up her mind.

She held her breath as a ringing tone filled her ear. She was using her ear piece since it felt strange not to; she worked with it all day long and making calls without it just didn't seem right.

It must have rang for about ten seconds and she seriously considered hanging up; maybe he didn't like answering his phone to strange numbers. A lot of people didn't. Her thumb hovered over the 'cancel' assigned button but before she could press it, his familiar drawl filled her ears.

"_Sup?"_

"Hey," she greeted nervously, unsure of his reaction. "It's me. Darcy."

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So, basically, I've decided to keep this story AU to the TV show and there will be NO Walkers.**

**However, I do plan on doing a spin off to this WITH Walkers. Mostly because I have two ideas of them meeting, one with Walkers and one without Walkers. This story will be WITHOUT Walkers and the spinoff will be with Walkers.**

**The spin off is in progress and will most likely start as a alternative chapter 7.**


	7. Ghost of the past

**Thanks so much to my beta, my followers, reviewers, readers...just everyone really! It means so much!**

**MichelleBellee and Supernatural Believer: **Sorry! That's my fault! This was originally meant to be a one-shot but you all convinced me otherwise, and I completely forgot to change the status to 'In progress' from 'completed'. I'll do that now so I can stop confusing people haha. So the story is still getting posted here until I say otherwise! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

* * *

**Ghost of the past**

"_T'fuck, Darcy?"_ his voice wasn't angry; it was confused. _"Why ya callin' me, girl? Ya a'ight?"_

"I'm fine," she assured him, relaxing when she realized that he wasn't going to get angry at her for calling. As far as she knew, she could be interrupting something and he would rather she didn't try and cross the lines between client and friendship. "I just…It might sound stupid but…" Great, now she was rambling. She took a breath, trying to find the right words. "I don't want you to call anymore unless it's on my personal cell." She told him before adding. "_This _number."

The confusion stayed. _"T'hell? Why's tha'?"_

"Cause I don't wanna charge you no more." she really hoped that this didn't make him uncomfortable but… "You're my friend, and I _really_ enjoy our calls so…"

He was silent and she was worried that he had hung up.

"Daryl?" she said hesitantly, her fingers twisting in her bed covers as she fidgeted nervously.

"'_M here."_ He assured her, his voice wavering slightly. _"Jus' dunno wha' ta say."_

She smiled slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped him not knowing what to say wasn't a bad thing… "I told you I'd show you that you're special."

"_Ain't special."_ He reminded her. _"This…Tell me it ain't some kinda charity. Say ya ain't feelin' bad for me 'cause I didn't have no money ta call ya before."_

"That's not what this is." She told him immediately, hearing the slight anger in his voice at the idea. "I consider you a friend, Daryl, and you shouldn't have to pay to talk to a friend."

"_A friend."_ It sounded like he was shaking his head. _"Don't even know me, girl."_

Her throat constricted slightly. Had she made the wrong move? Fuck, she shouldn't have done this. "I know that you have a brother called Merle who has an alcohol and drug problem." She told him, talking without thinking. "I know you like to hunt, and that you work as a mechanic. I know that you like your women all natural and kinda kinky." She smiled slightly. "I know that you're pretty shy and awkward when you aren't turned on, and you don't think very highly of yourself. You also don't like it when people say 'thank you'."

He huffed a laugh. _"A'ight, a'ight, I get'cha." _He told her before going serious. _"I jus' don't think you'd feel the same way if we met, s'all. If ya really knew me."_

"I'd like to get to know you." She told him, once again without thinking. She quickly rushed out her next words, not wanting to give him time to think about what she had just said. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. We can just stay as we are. It was just an idea." She shrugged, trying to act as if it didn't bother her.

"_S'not like tha'." _He told her. _"Jus'…Don't think you know what'cha gettin' yourself into, sweetheart."_

"I don't care."

"_Ya like playin' with fire?"_

"Only if that fire is you." She retorted with a smile.

He huffed a laugh. _"A'ght then."_ He eventually gave in. _"What'cha doin' anyway? Shouldn't ya be workin' instead'a stalkin' ya clients?"_ he questioned almost teasingly.

She let out a laugh. "I just can't help myself. It's an illness."

He sounded amused. _"Should get that looked at."_

"Nah, I quite like it." She glanced over at the clock next to her and sighed when she spotted the time. "I gotta get going. My Mom's friend needs someone to cover for the night, and that lucky person is me."

"_Tha' mean ya ain't takin' calls tonight?"_ he questioned pointedly, sounding disappointed at the idea.

She knew what he was getting at and her voice was regretful. "Unfortunately, but I can't turn her down. She's done a lot for us."

He made a 'tch' noise. _"Well damn. Hope the pays worth it. What'cha coverin' for anyways?"_

She winced, hoping that he wouldn't think any less of her. "Uh…A stripper." She told him before clearing her throat awkwardly.

He seemed to choke on his own voice for a moment before repeating, _"A stripper?"_ he whistled. _"Damn. I don't like the idea of all them blokes grabbin' at ya n' whatnot but…I wouldn't mind havin' a front row seat to see tha'."_

Her heart skipped for some reason, maybe because he admitted that he didn't like the idea of other guys touching her, and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe someday, huh?"

"_Maybe someday."_ He repeated, although his voice was less sure.

* * *

"Thank you so much for doin' this, doll." Sandy told Darcy, her voice rough from years of smoking cigarettes. She stood behind Darcy, watching while the young woman put on her make-up, ready to take the stage. She had one arm folded underneath her breasts while the other held a cigarette up to her lips as she leaned against the dressing room wall.

"It's not a problem." Darcy assured her, her voice sounding raspier than usual; most likely from all the smoke which seemed to circulate around the entire building. She wasn't used to the thickness of it, having given up smoking and taken up 'vaping', the term used for people who smoked electronic cigarettes. The smoke definitely wasn't as thick as real cigarettes. "You're practically family. It's what we do."

Sandy smiled, showing nicotine-stained teeth. "Amen to that, sugar." She took a puff of her cancer stick and glanced up at the clock. "You've got ten minutes. Ya nervous?"

Darcy went to shake her head but thought better of it as she applied her eyes with heavy black eye-liner. "Nah," she told her. "S'like riding a bike." She said with a smile, making eye contact in the mirror with Sandy.

Sandy grinned proudly and gave her a nod. "That's my girl." She glanced down at Darcy's outfit. "You know, you look better than most of my girls in that outfit. I wish ya'd let me take ya on as a regular. We'd make a fortune together, baby."

Darcy smiled shyly, doubting the compliment but feeling giddy nonetheless. The outfit was pretty simple; a black baby-doll with blood-red trimmings and a small bow tucked between her breasts. The majority of the material was see-through, except the bra cups and thong which sat underneath the clothing. "Thanks but…this isn't something I wanna do." It was something she didn't _mind_ doing, for a friend, or extra cash, occasionally, but it wasn't something she wanted as a career.

Sandy nodded, looking disappointed but not shocked; they had already been through this before. "I know, baby. Now," she started, leaning forward and mashing her cigarette against the bottom of the crystal ash-tray which sat on the dresser. "Best go warn the security guards cause things are gonna get pretty rowdy when you go on." She finished, giving Darcy a wink before heading out of the dressing rooms.

Darcy couldn't help but shake her head with a smile. She had no idea if Sandy was that kind to all the girls, or whether it was a tactic to make Darcy want to work for her; either way, she couldn't say she didn't mind the ego-boost; it was something a girl needed to hear every once in a while.

She blew out a breath and turned back to her circular mirror. She started to puff up her hair, trying to give herself the 'sex hair' look while muttering to herself, "It's show-time."

* * *

"_You might wanna get yourselves a fire extinguisher 'cause things are about to get a whole-lot hotter in here!"_The announcer's voice echoed through the speakers, sounding happy and enthusiastic. _"Please welcome to the stage, one of our finest, sexiest, and more flexible girls; Kay!"_ Darcy almost rolled her eyes at the last part. No way in hell was she one of the more flexible girls here. She could barely split her legs without pulling a muscle in normal circumstances.

Nevertheless, she licked her lips, wetting her lip-gloss even more, and smiled as she walked onto the stage, swaying her hips purposely. The lights on the stage made it hard to see the customers, something they did on purpose; stage anxiety could hit at any moment and it was easier when you could pretend that no one was watching, but because she couldn't see them properly, didn't mean she couldn't hear them.

A chorus of wolf whistles and comments filled her ears one after the other. She could only make out a few, something along of the lines of: "_Hey, baby!", "Damnnn, girl!",_ and _"Hello, sexy!"_

She bit her lip and gave them all a shy wave; It was all a part of her role. She naturally looked innocent, so it was easier to play on that instead of trying to play a role which didn't suit her. As she approached the pole, she saw the glare from the lights bouncing off the shiny metal and she reached out to grab it in an unsure manner.

Of course, she wasn't unsure. She knew exactly what she was doing but she couldn't say the same for the men as she heard one of them holler: _"C'mon, sugar, don't be shy now!"_

With her bottom lip still trapped between her teeth, she looked up at the barely-visible audience and dropped her weight, relying entirely on the grip her hand had on the pole as she dropped and span, going lower with every circle.

With a blink of an eye, she stood and placed her back against the pole as she attempted her 'shy' face again, looking up at them from under her eyelashes.

Somewhere near the back of the club, she heard a deep voice drawl, "_Damnnn!"_ and she smiled, causing her lip to slide out of the grip her teeth had on it. Just like she'd said to Sandy; it was like riding a bike.

* * *

The men were less than happy about her departure from the stage, making her feel some-what flattered, but it wasn't enough to convince her to stay on longer. She was exhausted, aching and sweaty. Plus, the next girl was due on stage so it's not like she could of stayed on, even if she had wanted to.

The night was almost over, and she quickly headed back stage to shower before changing into something sexy – same as the baby-doll – but a little less revealing. Sandy liked the dancers to take a few moments to walk around the club, maybe serve a few drinks and talk to the customers. It encouraged them to come back since for a lot of them, it was almost like meeting their favorite porn star.

So once she was cleaned up and dressed in a pink corset with matching underwear and full white stockings, she headed out to spend the next half-hour talking to customers before heading home. It was almost mid-night, and maybe if she was lucky, she would be able to text Daryl when she was finished and hopefully he'd still be awake.

The first few guys grinned at her and gave her their approval. It was kinda creepy the way they smiled and eyed her up and down but she smiled nonetheless, all while thinking that _this_ was one of the many reasons she preferred working the phones instead of working a stage.

She was in the middle of talking to some guy with adorable glasses and a nice smile when someone tapped her shoulder, making her turn around, ready to remind them that the club had a _no touching_ policy, but what she saw stopped her.

Josh; or more specifically, her ass-hole of an ex-boyfriend.

"Well, well, well." He repeated slowly, shaking his head with a cruel smile on his lips and never breaking eye contact with her. "I thought I recognized the girl on the stage. Wasn't too sure though, so thought I'd check it out." He tilted his head slightly, a certain look in his eye which made Darcy's stomach fill with dread. "Always told ya you were a good-for-nothing _slut._"

Suddenly, it felt like she was back in that relationship; mentally exhausted from all the insults, insecure, never feeling good enough…She felt like she was about two-foot-tall, and she wanted nothing more than to rush back to the safety of her Mother's arms, as childish as it may seem.

"Ain't ya got anythin' to say?" he taunted. "Not gonna moan 'bout how harsh I'm bein'?" he rolled his eyes. "Never could shut you up once you got started. _Josh, why do you always have to say things like that? Josh, I love you, can't you stop?"_ he mocked, his voice as cold as his heart. "Pathetic. Ain't my fault you're too damn sensitive."

Her mouth was dry as she tried to think of a response while blinking back her tears. She knew that she would run into him eventually but not in a million years did she want it to happen like this, in a strip club, where he had unlimited ammunition on her.

She didn't have to worry about a come-back though as a presence behind her appeared, placing a rather large hand on her shoulder and pulling her back slightly. She didn't see his face, couldn't seem to tear her glassy gaze away from Josh, but she did hear his rough southern drawl next to her ear.

"Everythin' alright here, liddol lady?" the man questioned.

She knew it wasn't one of the security guards; she knew their voices, which meant it was most likely a customer. Either way, it didn't really matter as long as they got her out of this situation. Before she could answer him, Josh spoke up again.

"Nothin' that's your problem, man." Josh told him in a reasoning tone of voice, as if they were friends. "Just talking to the ex," his gaze turned back to Darcy. "Funny really. She said she'd be better off without me, and she ends up working in a fuckin' strip club." He choked on a laugh. "Women for ya. Act like they're the best thing around then crumble to the lowest of low without ya." He shook his head, almost sounding disappointed. "Shoulda stayed with me. I wouldn't of let ya turn into such a whore."

The man behind her let out a whistle. "_Damn_," he said lowly, making Darcy realize that this was the same guy who shouted it out while she was dancing. "Sounds like ya got a whole lotta issues with each other. Now, I ain't one ta judge. Lord knows I 'ave enough women hatin' me for bein' less then gentleman-y, but I'm afraid I can't jus' let ya stand there n' upset her."

Josh's face morphed into annoyance. "And why's that, redneck?"

"Cause she means somethin' to ma brother." He told Josh darkly, his voice low and threatening while Darcy wondered what the hell he meant by that. "Means she's family, ya see? So why don't ya go n' beat on some other chick while I take liddol missy n' introduce myself."

_T'fuck is going on?_ Darcy thought to herself in confusion as she found herself slowly nudged from between them, leaving them face-to-face with each other. Who the hell was this guy?

They stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. The stranger had a good few inches on Josh, and he was certainly a bigger build. So when Josh gave him a nod before stepping back, she couldn't exactly blame him.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled, shooting Darcy a look. "Shouldn't be talking to someone as dirty as her anyways. Probably catch something."

The stranger blew out a breath, watching as Josh walked away. "Man's got issues." He turned to Darcy, making her look up at him an notice his bright blue eyes. "Ya alright, girly?"

She nodded slowly, her mouth hanging open slightly. She figured that it was all an act on his part, most likely used the 'family' excuse to scare Josh away; It made more sense than him telling the truth, anyway. "I'm ok." She told him although her voice was shaky. She forced herself to give him a small smile while she wrapped her arms around herself, needing the support. "Thank you so much. If there's anything I could do-"

He grinned and cut her off. "There is." He held out his hand. "Name's Merle Dixon. I believe you're the chick who's taken away my baby brothers innocence."

She frowned, confused and wondering if this guy had all his marbles or not. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she told him while a little tickle in her brain asked: _Merle? Why does that name sound familiar?_

He cackled, a grin so wide it could have split open his face. "You're Kay, right?" she nodded and he continued. "Good. Now, let's find somewhere we can 'ave a liddol private chat, hmm?"

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the _third_ cliff-hanger in a row now...It's not on purpose lol.**

**I'm glad that a few of you seem excited for the Walker version of this story! I'm still getting my ideas together for it but so far, the beginning will be the same as this story but before they meet up, the apocalypse happens, and it will start it's own separate plot. **

**I just love the idea of them meeting a year or two into the ZA and not knowing who each other are, and then slowly figuring it out...Hehe. I doubt that it will follow the show since I already have a story that does that...So I will more than likely come up with my own story line, which includes lots of sex haha! I'll let you all know when it's been post!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. In or out?

**Thank you all so much! Over _thirty _reviews for the last chapter? You guys are amazing! and a thank you to ChasingWolves for proof reading for me! You're seriously awesome, girl!**

* * *

**In or out?**

She probably shouldn't have followed him to the back of the bar; most likely shouldn't have sat next to him in the booth, or ordered a drink when a waitress came over to take their order, but she did because for some reason, she felt like there was something she needed to know; like he was going to guide her into a direction which was about to change her life for the better.

They sat in silence until the waitress brought them over their drinks. Darcy had asked him to start talking but he held up his hand and told her that she'd probably take it better with alcohol in her belly.

So she waited and awkwardly glanced around the bar. She hated silence, especially the awkward silence with a stranger but it didn't seem to affect him; he was too busy trying to catch a glimpse underneath the passing strippers skirts and baby-dolls.

When the drinks were delivered, she immediately downed it, wanting to numb the shaky feeling in her body; both from the encounter with Josh and the unknown of what was going to happen with this man, Merle.

His face was impressed and he nodded his approval at her before downing his own whisky and flagging the waitress for another. "Ya want another?" he questioned, gesturing to her glass when the waitress approached.

"Sure, if you're paying." she waited for the waitress to leave once again before leaning forward, her elbows on top of the table. "Can you start telling me what's going on now?" she requested curiously and impatiently.

"Right to the point, huh, girly?" his eyes twinkled and the grin was back as he leaned towards her. "I'll answer your question but first, I want'cha to answer a few'a mine. That alright?"

She frowned, wondering if this was such a good idea but finding herself nodding anyway. "I guess."

"Ya name ain't really Kay, is it? It's jus' what'cha call yourself for your, uh, business..." he trailed off, reaching into his pocket and sliding something across the table towards her. When he lifted his hand, her blood ran cold and she wondered what the hell it could mean.

It was her and her Mother's business card which meant that this guy knew who she was. Her mouth went dry and fear ran through her. "Are you trying to blackmail me or somethin'?" she questioned him, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

He looked proud of himself. "So tha's a yes." it wasn't a question; it was a statement. He knew the answer just from the look on her face. "And naw, girly, I ain't try'na blackmail ya." his face morphed into amusement at the idea. "Jus' want'cha to do somethin' for me, s'all, and I think ya'll find tha' it benefits you, too."

She relaxed only slightly after he admitted that he wasn't going to blackmail her and she kept her guard up. "What is it you want?" she was starting to get annoyed now, wanting to know what kind of game he was playing and what he was gonna do if she didn't want to play along.

He laughed gleefully, holding up his hands. "Calm down, kitty. I ain't gonna hurt'cha or nothin'. Ya can put your damn claws away." the smiled stayed on his face as the waitress returned with their drinks and he gave her a wink. "Thanks, sugar." he told her, waiting for her to leave before turning back to 'Kay'. "Jus' need ya to answer one more question."

She reached for her drink and pulled it close to her chest, as if it would offer her some comfort in the unsettling situation. "And what's that exactly?"

"One'a your clients..." he trailed off, his eyes twinkling again as his tongue peaked out of his mouth and ran across his front teeth. "Goes by the name'a Daryl, right?" he questioned, lifting his whisky and taking a sip.

Her mouth fell open and her body suddenly felt weak as she tried to work out what this information meant, and how he could possibly know it, _and_ what the consequences could be. She placed the glass back down on the table, the object suddenly feeling heavy in her shocked state. "What's it to you?" she gritted out, trying to sound strong, like she wasn't someone to be messed with even though she couldn't stop the way her hand shook while it cupped her drink.

The side of his thin lips curved up into a lop-sided smirk and he took another sip of his whisky, purposely drawing the silence out until it was almost unbearable for her. Finally, he pulled the glass away from his mouth and set it down on the table with a satisfied '_Ah'_noise. "Daryl, ya see..." he licked his lips, the smirk remaining. "He's ma brother."

Her eyes widened, staring into his baby blue ones and looking for any sign of dishonestly but she couldn't find anything but the truth. Really, she should have been expecting it. _Merle,_ she remembered the name; remembered Daryl telling her that's what his brother was called.

And the accent Merle carried, so much like Daryl's. She could see it now. Still feeling shocked, she questioned him: "You're Daryl's brother?" she didn't mean to whisper but it just kind of came out that way.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed proudly, his arms stretching out dramatically as he grinned before dropping them and leaning them back onto the table. "Now, there's a liddol favor I have to ask of ya, ya see..."

Right. Of course. It was the whole reason why he wanted to speak to her. "And that is?"

"It's his birthday in four days." his expression suddenly went serious and he leaned closer to her. "Ma baby brother ain't had the best of life but he's coped. Coped better than most would but he ain't ever really been happy, ya know?"

Her heart filled with sadness at the news; she had expected as much but hearing it still wasn't easy. "You think I can...help?" she questioned with a frown.

He gave her a soft, genuine smile, the first she had seen him do since she'd met him. "Ya already do, girly. S'why I'm here." he told her. "He'd been smilin' more," he shook his head, sounding as if he didn't believe it. "Somethin' I ain't ever seen him do, not a lot anyways. So...I mighta snooped." He shrugged casually, making her lift her eyebrows at him. He didn't look at all guilty. "Thought he mighta got himself one'a them computers n' been jacking off more than usual but naw..." he shook his head again. "Found one'a his phone bills. Saw how often he'd been talkin' to ya."

Her eyes went soft at the news and her heart leapt with joy; maybe her feelings weren't as one sided as she feared.

Merle continued. "Then heard him on the phone earlier. _You_ called _him?"_ he sounded as if he didn't believe it. _"_S'how I knew somethin' more was goin' on tha' just good ol' fashioned phone hanky-panky."

She couldn't help but snort at the _hanky-panky_part.

"And Daryl?" It was Merle's turn to snort. "It's like he don't know how to use the volume control; they'd probably hear your voice in England." he chuckled at his own joke. "Heard ya tellin' him that you were workin' tonight so I did a little callin' around." he admitted with a shrug.

Huh, now that made sense. Really, she hadn't thought to ask; her brain was too busy being stuck on _OMG I'm talking to Daryl's brother!_ "So, you still haven't answered my question." she pointed out to him. "What is it you want me to do?"

Merle grinned at her. "Daryl usually stays in for his birthday. Don't matter wha' I do; he's a miserable fuck." he rolled his eyes. "But this year...I don't want him stayin' in alone, if ya get my drift..." he winked at her, leaning back in his seat.

Darcy opened and closed her mouth in surprise; was she hearing this right? "You want me to visit him?" she questioned, unsure.

He half nodded, "That and give him a liddol _somthin', somethin_'." he looked at her pointedly

"I'm not a prostitute." she told him rather defensively.

He held up his hands. "Didn't say you were, girly." at that, she relaxed and he continued. "Just thought...you could give him a liddol strip tease?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Shouldn't she be thinking 'no' to all this instead of actually considering it? God, her Mom really was going to kill her. "Would he mind?" she questioned nervously, fiddling with the edge of her baby-doll. "He wouldn't be upset if he met me, would he? I don't want him to think I'm a stalker going to his house or anything..."

He made a 'pfft' noise and waved her off. "Ya don't have ta tell him it's _you_." he told her in a 'duh' tone. "But if ya do...I think he'd be too busy fuckin' ya brains out."

She choked out a laugh, thinking about how true that statement was.

He leaned forward again, staring her straight in the eye. "So, you in or wha', sugar tits?"

* * *

**Ok, so it didn't actually occur to me how short this chapter was until I went to post it...Sorry about that. I tend to end chapters where I feel is a good place to end them so...yeah.**

**I'm starting on the next chapter now so you shouldn't have to wait that long for it! Hopefully that will make up for the short chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. One Condition

**Here it is! The next chapter will be up quicker, I promise! Thanks so much to you all, and my beta! Love you guys!**

* * *

**One Condition**

The thought of meeting Daryl in real life had crossed her mind more than once. In fact, fantasizing about it had become a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers. She would often find herself laying there at night time, on her back with her eyes closed as she thought of all the different scenarios where they could meet.

But her turning up at his house as a paid stripper for his birthday had not been one of them.

She could turn it down. If she really, really wanted to meet him, she could eventually ease them into it and ask him if he wanted to meet up with her. The problem? She couldn't imagine him being confident enough to say yes. He seemed pretty sure that she wouldn't like him if she knew the real him...what if that was true?

Her eyes wondered over Merle as he stared at her expectantly. She couldn't help but wonder if his eyes, as blue as the sky, were the same colour as Daryl's, or maybe even his hair. Were they the same height? Same build? She wouldn't know for sure until she met him which was turning into a rather scary thought.

The amount of times Daryl had basically warned her off of him was starting to bug her. What if she should take his advice? What if he was a murder or something?

She was worried. If she said yes, ended up at his house and revealed that she was the woman he'd been talking to for the last few weeks, would he be happy? Or, what she feared, would he hurt her? Maybe he had a problem with his temper, although she hadn't noticed it if he had, and that's why he's warned her away.

Still...She couldn't exactly turn Merle down, could she? She would forever wonder if she did, and it was a hell of a good opportunity since Daryl wouldn't _know_that it was her, like he would if they arranged to meet up. She could go in there, determine the type of person he was, and then decide to reveal her identity.

Nodding mutely at her decision, she brought herself out of her thoughts and focused back onto Merle. "One condition," she told him seriously, sounding like a business woman. "He doesn't get to know who I am until _I_ decide to tell him, alright?"

He nodded in agreement, grinning happily. "Course, sugar."

* * *

She hadn't sat with Merle after that. She had other people she needed to speak to, so they exchanged numbers so he could give her the address closer to the time, and so she could get in contact with him if there was anything she needed to ask him.

She didn't get home until much later than she had expected and highly doubted that Daryl would still be awake. She pondered on whether to drop him a text or not but she decided against it; he more than likely had work in the morning and she didn't want to risk him being late for a new job because of her.

So she got herself a quick snack to eat before letting a tired Fey out one last time. Fey usually slept downstairs, and when Darcy got home, she woke up and greeted her like she did with everyone who walked through the front door. Darcy had given her slices of meat out of the fridge as a treat while she snacked before letting her take a piss in the garden and giving her head a scratch before they both headed to their beds.

Now, She was sitting on her bed, in the middle of removing her clothes, when her phone beeped, signaling a text message. She stretched across her bed to the side cabinet, where the phone sat, and picked it up.

_Daryl._

_One new message._

Was worded on her screen, causing her to bite her lip as a pleasant tingle ran down her body. She unlocked her phone and opened the message while laying on her belly.

**Ya up?**

Said the message simply, making her smile. For some reason, the idea of Daryl texting seemed strange, and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she probably couldn't imagine him ever doing it. She hit the 'reply' button and started to message him back when she suddenly stopped and cancelled the message, realizing that it would be easier to call him.

It barely rang once before he answered with a snort. _"Take tha' as a yes then."_

She laughed quietly, knowing her Mother, and possible Alec if he was staying over, was asleep. "You used my personal line," she spotted out softy, unable to stop the smile from spreading. "Like I told you to."

There was a muffled noise which sounded like a shrug and he muttered almost shyly, "_Nothin' to it."_

The smile stayed, and she knew that what he said was a lie, and that there was definitely something to it, but she decided that teasing him wasn't the best road; she could do that another time. "What you doin' up so late anyway?"

"_Couldn't sleep."_he told her after a moment of hesitation.

"You're lying."

He huffed a laugh. _"A'ight, officer Darcy."_ he teased. _"Might'a wanted to make sure ya got home a'ight. Merle forced me ta a strip club once,"_it sounded like he was scowling. _"Guys treated them girls like objects. Sent one girl home cryin'."_

She gave a soft smile as she rolled over and laid her head down on the pillow. "I'm fine, Daryl." she assured him. "Thank you for worrying though."

"_Weren't worryin'."_he muttered before pausing. _"So none'a 'em...hurt'cha or nothin'?"_

She bit her lip, thinking about her conversation with Josh. She must have been silent for longer than he liked because he questioned:

"_Darcy?"_ his voice was low, almost threatening. _"Tell me no one hurt'cha ov'r there."_

She took a deep breath and found herself admitting: "Not physically."

His voice went even lower; deadlier. _"Tell me wha' happened."_ he demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Just...I saw my ex," she shrugged as if it was no big deal, as if seeing him didn't leave her shaken. "He called me a few names then..." she stumbled over her words lightly, remembering that she cannot mention Merle, _at all_. "This guy came over. Got rid of him for me."

"_T'fuck he think he is? Startin' on ya like tha'?"_ Daryl spat, sounding very obviously annoyed at the news. _"Someone sound'a kicked the guys head in!"_

"Daryl?" she interrupted his rant, finding his anger over the situation rather flattering.

"_Wha'?"_ his voice remained angry.

"It makes me really horny when you get angry like that." she admitted in a whisper.

He inhaled sharply, and although his voice still had a hint of anger in it, he sounded aroused by her confession. _"Good lord. Does my sweet girl like it? Like it when I'm outta control like tha'?"_

She knew exactly where this was heading and she immediately started removing her clothes. "Hell yes. Can imagine you telling me off for being naughty," It was a fetish, ok? "Taking me over your knee, spanking and fingering me til I'm dripping all over your lap." within seconds she was naked and under the covers with her hand on her pussy. She didn't want to waste any time tonight; she just wanted a release and a distraction, something only Daryl could give her.

And it seemed like Daryl was in the same rush because she heard him removing his belt, the sound of metal clinking together before she heard him pushing down his pants. _"Would make your__perky liddol ass__red as an apple."_ he said with a groan. "_'N stretch ya pussy wit' my fingers. Ya'll like tha'; ma fingers inside ya. They're all long n' big. Would make ya feel things ya never dreamt of b'fore."_

She bet he could, knowing that he worked with his hands all day long. She imagined that they had scars and were rough, making his touch even more pleasurable for her soft body. "Want'chu to stretch me." she admitted in a whisper, slipping two of her fingers inside herself and imagining that they were his instead. It felt good but it wasn't enough; her body seemed to only want one thing, and that was _him._It left her feeling frustrated, almost empty and unsatisfied, like her own touch wasn't enough anymore. It was that moment she knew she had made the right decision by saying 'yes' to Merle. There was no way in hell she could carry on like this any longer. "God," she choked out in frustration, feeling overwhelmed with the need for _him_. "I wish you were here. I need you so much."

He let out a groan, a rather loud one which she hadn't heard before. If she had to guess, she would say that he was just as frustrated as she was. _"Ain't the only one, sweetheart."_ he admitted, his lustful voice a quiet mumble. _"Wanna feel__ya so bad. Ain't felt nothin' like it b'fore."_

Fuck, this was started to get intense. This was the closest they had ever got to talking about their feelings, leaving her feeling weary, and she imagined he felt the same; it was unknown territory, and neither of them knew where the line was. So she decided to play it safe, and decided to take the conversation _away_ from '_feelings_' and back to _dirty talk_. "Wanna suck your cock...let my tongue play with the head while my hand..."

* * *

She felt sick. Physically _sick_.

But, hey, nerves do that to you, and she didn't exactly expect herself to be casual. She was going to be meeting Daryl today, after all.

Yep, the days went by _that_ quickly. She felt like she barely had any time to prepare herself. Sure she'd done the basics; waxed her legs, purposely grown out her pussy hair – he seemed to like the idea, so why not? - and even got a haircut, mostly for extra confidence on her part. She also brought a new sexy outfit, just for him. Yet it felt like none of that stuff mattered now and she was overwhelmed with...well, _everything._

_Do my thighs look bigger than usual today? God, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that McDonalds. Is this underwear too tight? Does my hair look stupid? Fucksakes, why isn't my make-up going right?! Today of all days!_

She couldn't help but be annoyed. She had been so well prepared so why did it feel like she was doing everything at the last minute? It seemed like yesterday she was sitting with Merle, talking this idea through, and with a blink of an eye, she got the text telling her where she could find Daryl and a _'good luck'_ message with a winky face.

It took her an hour but she managed to get everything together and headed toward the bus station. Her Mom had the car today and she didn't want to ask for it; it would raise too many questions and Darcy didn't want her Mother to know about what she was about to do.

It turns out, Daryl lived in the town next to hers, and it would only take her about thirty minutes to get to him. So she thought about what she was going to say to him, and thought about how he would react to her.

Butterflies were fluttering like mad in her belly and her palms felt sweaty. She swore she was a second away from having a full-blown panic attack on the bus. _You're gonna meet, Daryl_ kept swimming around in her head, making her giddy with excitement and anxious with fear.

She hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

The keys were where Merle told her they would be; under a huge rock next to arm-chair which sat outside, worn and old. She could tell by the look of the small house – or maybe it was a cabin? - that Daryl wasn't well off. In fact, from the looks of it, he lived like a redneck, making her wonder if he actually was one.

It didn't matter to her whether he was or not; she always hated stereotypes...mostly because she was labeled a 'whore' because of her occupation, which in her eyes, she was far from; she had only slept with two guys.

She let herself into the house, holding her breath. She was trying to be quiet _just in case_ Daryl was home. Merle assured her that he wouldn't be but that didn't stop her from being cautious.

She released the air from her lungs when she noticed that the place was indeed empty, and she closed the door behind her. From the looks of it, it reminded her of a cabin. Although she thought that cabins were houses in the woods, which this wasn't. It wasn't exactly in a town, or a populated area but it wasn't from away from it either.

She smiled slightly, seeing that the place was tidier than she expected a working man's house to be. It wasn't immaculate; dust laid on top of the beat-up TV and stains covered the couch but the floor was clear, and items were put away.

The suitcase she brought with her wheeled loudly against the worn, wooden floor as she stepped further into the room. She couldn't believe that she was here, in Daryl's house, hours away from meeting him.

The thought made her heart jump and she quickly reminded herself to get to work.

In her suitcase sat all the items she needed. She lit up the candles and placed them around the room, making sure none of them would catch anything on fire; _that_would be an awkward meeting.

She grabbed the green and white sheets she brought with her and threw them over the furniture, giving the room a sensual feeling. She'd done some google'ing prior to her visit, wanting to know what she could do to improve the mood without making major changes...she couldn't exactly decorate Daryl's house, could she?

Once that was finished, she headed to the bathroom and washed for what felt like the tenth time that day. Her nerves were making her sweat and she _really, really_didn't want to smell when she met him. First impressions are everything.

Once that was finished, she changed into the underwear she'd brought. They were green, matching the sheets. He had once told her that green was his favorite colour cause it reminded him of the forest. His second favorite colour was blue but she didn't think blue and green underwear would be _that_ sexy. She didn't want to look like a landscape.

Her hands seemed to shake as she stood in the lounge, glancing around for any last-minute changes she might have missed. The green corset made it hard for her to breathe but the way it pushed up her breasts made it worth it; she was sure that Daryl would love it.

"I think that's everything," she whispered to herself shakily, smoothing her hands down the front of her corset. A sound from the front of the house made her swallow thickly. It sounded like a truck was pulling up.

The noise was soon followed by the sound of a door slamming, and the footsteps as the person walked up to the front of the house. Looks like Daryl was home.

"Oh god." she croaked out, spreading her fingers out at her sides, as if that movement would dry the sweat which started to build up again. "This is it."

* * *

**Ahhhhh, the moment is almost here!**

**Tell me, are you all as excited as I am?**

**Btw, sorry for anyone who might be disappointed that I cut the phone-sex short...I'm running out of ideas for it so yeah..haha.**


	10. Ready

**First, can I say: Holy crap! _36_ reviews for the last chapter?! I think that's the most amount of reviews I have ever had for a single chapter, so thank you guys so much! And another thank you to my beta!**

**Second, here it is guys! The big moment we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ready**

He knew somethin' wasn't right the second he stepped outta his truck. The outside'a his house looked different an' it took him a moment to realize that the rock, which he hid the spare key under, had moved from its normal position.

He weren't worried though; no one was stupid enough to mess with a Dixon, most people were scared of 'em and kept their distance, so he knew it was probably just one'a Merle's friends needing a place to stay, and Merle most likely happily gave 'em Daryl's address.

Rolling his eyes, he shut the truck door behind him before approachin' the house. He grabbed his own keys outta his oil stained pockets and placed it into the lock, lettin' himself in.

He wouldn't of been surprised if there was some druggy in the middle of the room, shootin' up. He wouldn't of blinked an eye if one'a Merle's friends were here cause of a gun-shot wound, most likely from try'na rob a gas station or somethin'.

So when he spotted the pretty girl, dressed in some sexy green undies, standin' there all nervous-like, he did blink. Twice. Before rollin' his eyes. _Goddamn, Merle._

She fanned her hands out, her fingers shaking and her face flushed as she took him in. She swallowed visibly, finding it hard to keep eye contact with him. _Holy shit, he was fucking sexy._"Daryl, right?" she questioned, purposely deepening her voice so he wouldn't recognize it.

She weren't half-bad to look at, he could admit that, but that didn't mean he was about to let some girl dance all over him, or worse, sleep with him. Merle always liked tryin' to get Daryl laid, even if it meant payin' for it, somethin' Daryl _really_ weren't into. He preferred his girls to sleep with him cause they wanted to, not cause his brother paid 'em.

"Ma brother put ya up to this?" he questioned with a sigh, feeling sorry for the girl. She looked barely legal, and was nervous as shit. He couldn't help but wonder if this was her first gig. It wouldn't surprise him. Merle always did like the younger ones; the ones on the verge of jail-bait.

She wasn't sure what to say to that. Would he be angry if he knew the truth? Throw her out? Then again, if Merle didn't put her up to this, he might call the cops, thinking she had broken into his house. She would rather he be angry than her in jail, she decided. "Yeah," she told him, clearing her throat when she forgot to use her 'put-on' voice. She opened her mouth to say more but nothing would come to mind. Shit, this was more awkward than she expected.

He weren't annoyed at her. She was only doin' her job, but he was pissed at Merle. Pissed for puttin' both of 'em in this position. Reachin' into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and searched for whatever cash he had to spare. "Don't'cha worry 'bout this, girl," he told her, pinching the green paper between his fingers and stretching his arm in her direction. "Ma brother's a prick. Knew I didn't want nothin' like this. So here," he wiggled the money at her when she made no attempt to move. "For all ya trouble." he gestured to the candles and shit.

She couldn't help but feeling rejected. Was she not pretty enough for him? Her heart sunk into her stomach and she found herself glad that she didn't let him know that it was _her_. He would probably be disappointed. She made no attempt to take the money; she hadn't wanted it when Merle offered it to her so she certainly wouldn't take it off of Daryl. "Don't want your money," she told him quietly, forcing herself to meet his eyes so he could see that she was serious. "Is it me?" she couldn't help but question him, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"Ah, shit," he cursed, dropping his hand and placing the money on the table next to him. He brought his hand up to his mouth and nibbled on his thumb, a habit of his. "Naw, it ain't you. You're fuckin' gorgeous," he ran the hand over his mouth and cheeks, tryin' to hide the light blush from his bluntness. "Jus'...I kinda have a girl, a'ight?" he mumbled with a small shrug. "Don't wanna do anythin' she might not like."

At first she was relieved that it wasn't because he thought she was ugly, and her heart skipped a beat when he called her gorgeous but the giddiness soon went away when he admitted he basically had a girl. _He never told me that..._she thought sadly, wondering if this is what he meant when he warned her off of him. "Kinda?" she couldn't help but question, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. _Maybe it's just an excuse,_ she tried to convince herself hopefully, _He's pretty shy, maybe he just don't want a stripper._

He exhaled heavily, sounding annoyed at her nosiness. "We ain't official or nothin', a'ight?" his gaze dropped to her chest when she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up even further. His could feel his dick swellin', a natural instinct for any man who was _that_ close to a sexy, half-naked chick, and he shifted awkwardly. "Think ya should leave now." he snapped.

She licked her lips thoughtfully. She didn't miss the way his gaze fell to her boobs, or the way he shifted. Half of her wanted to convince him to be naughty with her. He admitted that he wasn't official with this girl, so it wasn't like it was cheating but the other half of her felt guilty, thinking about how she could ruin their possible relationship. "What's her name?" she questioned him one last time, ready to pack her stuff and leave, but first, her mind nagged at her, telling her she should ask him that simple question.

"Darcy." he muttered rather shyly, kicking one foot at the floor before glancing up at her. He saw a big ol' smile cover her face and he frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell she was so happy about. "What?"

So it was true, she thought to herself with a massive smile. He cared about her, the same way she cared about him. Hell, they weren't even dating, or talked about anything like it, and he was trying to be faithful to her. "Nothing," she told him, remembering what he said. She tried to hide the smile but failed and laughed slightly. "Just...awesome name."

The confusion stayed and he stared at her a little longer. There was something in his eyes which made her panic and she tried to remember whether or not she had used her 'put-on' voice, or her real voice. "Whatever," he eventually grumbled, glancing around the room. "I appreciate all this and all, but ya'll really should leave." he repeated his words from earlier.

The smile didn't leave her face. She was feeling too giddy. "You sure?" she questioned playfully, taking a step towards him; her confidence was back and she felt like she could take on the world. "You said it yourself. You and this girl ain't official or anything." she waited until their chests brushed and purposely leaned against him, letting him feel all her lady bumps. "I was kinda hoping to give you a little birthday present..." she told him quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes and biting the corner of her lip.

One of his hands came up and gripped her upper arm. He seemed to be fighting with himself, glancing between her eyes and her chest. His expression was growing darker by the second and she knew he was about to snap. With a heavy voice which she recognized easily, he questioned her. "Ain't cheatin'?"

She smiled softly, gazing into his blues eyes. She could see now that him and Merle were brothers. "Ain't cheatin'." she repeated to him reassuringly. "Anyway, people in relationships go to strip clubs all the time. Ain't much difference."

He couldn't argue with that. Hell, his Uncle Lenny practically lived in the strip club in town while his wife stayed at home with the kids; she didn't mind.

Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sheet-covered couch. "C'mon," she whispered cheekily to him. "You won't regret it. I promise."

He let her lead him to the couch, wondering why - out of all the girls Merle had tried to get him to do this with - Daryl had finally given in to her. When they reached the object, she placed her little hands on his chest and nudged him backwards. If he weren't so unsure about all this, he would'a laughed. She was weak as anything, probably couldn't even flick a fly, but he dropped back anyway, following her lead.

Once he was seated, she walked over to her ipod and portable speakers before switching it on. She didn't recognize any of the songs since they were from Sandy's playlist, the ones she used at the club, but it didn't matter. Sandy always said that dancing looked better when it came naturally; not when it was rehearsed.

When the song began to start, she started moving her hips, trying to get a feel for the music. It took her a few moments but once she had it, she turned around and faced Daryl who's breathing was starting to get heavy. She smiled at him, looking rather naughty and he swallowed before nodding curtly back at her. He was ready.

Seeing him sitting there, his legs wide, his breathing fast, his eyes dark with a slight bulge in his overalls, she couldn't help but shiver. It was like a dream come true, and she thanked God that he left his uniform on.

Ha. She was gonna have some fun with this, and for a moment, she briefly wondered if it was her Birthday instead of his.

She swayed her hips, sliding her hands from her breasts to her thighs when she reached him, standing in front of him. Using her nails, she brought her hands back up and cupped her breasts while slowly bringing her knees up onto the couch, one on either side of his thighs.

She stood up on her knees, causing his face to be directly in front of her breasts, which is just what she wanted. Usually, she wouldn't get this up close and personal, but this was her Daryl and she was certainly going to be giving them both a treat today.

She could feel the tension starting to rise in her body from being so close to him and her own breathing was starting to match his. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. He released a shaky breath at the contact and squeezed them in his palms; he just couldn't help himself.

A shot of pleasure ran through her and she guided his fingers to the side of her corset, where the zip was hidden in-between the seam. He seemed confused at first but then his eyes went wide when he felt it and she started to slid the zip down, freeing her breasts from the unnatural height it gave them.

"Holy fuck." he rasped, watching their hands on the zip. She undid it slowly, makin' his throat go dry and he thought he was gonna cum there and then when the material came loose and the corset fell from her body. "Good lord." he inhaled sharply, his eyes taking in her DD breasts and pink, hard nipples.

She watched his eyes darting from breast to breast and his mouth fell open, causing hot air to wash over her chest. She shivered at the contact and his eyes shot up to hers. She swore that he wore a small smirk.

By now, she was wetter than the ocean. She could feel it in her panties every time she moved and she was pretty sure it could be seen through the material. An idea struck her and she brought his right hand down to the place between her legs, letting him feel for himself.

It wasn't professional, she knew. Right now, she was meant to be dancing and teasing him. This kind of stuff came later, and there was certainly not meant to be any touching, but she just couldn't help herself. Her body seemed to take over her mind. It had been craving his touch for so long.

A small groan-like whimper got stuck in his throat when he felt how she'd soaked through her panties. He'd never known someone to want him so badly...it didn't make sense to him but he found himself enjoyin' it nonetheless. He didn't know if he was allowed to but he wiggled his fingers around her, wantin' to feel how much more wet he could get her, and from the sounds she made, she didn't seem to mind either.

"Oh god," she practically sobbed out. It felt so intense. She'd never felt anything like it before. His index finger wiggled, pressing the material of her underwear between her pussy lips and onto her very swollen clit. When he brushed the tip of his finger against it lightly, she grabbed hold of his wrist and felt her eyes fall shut. It was just the right amount of pressure, and she couldn't help but moan out. "Right there."

"Like tha', do ya?" his voice was gruff, and she knew that he was pass his shy stage. Now, he was horny as fuck, and she knew things were about to get a lot more dirtier. "Like it when I play with ya wet liddol pussy, darlin'?"

"God yes," she whispered, her head falling back. It wasn't meant to be like this. She was meant to be pleasuring him, making _him_ feel good. Not the other way round. She laughed slightly, realizing that it always went this way with Daryl. He was too damn giving for his own good. "Need more."

He exhaled through his nose and his fingers began to sneak inside her panties when suddenly he paused and pulled away. "Can't," he shook his head, sounding guilty. "Can't be doin' this, girl."

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing was uneven as she question him, confused, "Wha'? Why not?" she slurred slightly.

"S'going too far."

It was then she realized _why_ he wanted them to stop; to backtrack. He felt bad because of Darcy, not realizing that Darcy was sitting right in front of him. "Daryl..." she spoke slowly, purposely using her real voice. She'd made her decision. "It's me..." she met his eyes. "Darcy. You ain't got anything to worry about."

His body sunk into the couch as he leaned back, looking at her closely with a mixture of shock and some other emotion she couldn't read. He seemed to be examining her eyes for the truth. "Ya lyin'." he stated angrily, shaking his head. No way would Darcy be here. She was too good for him.

She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Call my cell." she told him nervously, wondering what his reaction was going to be. "My personal cell."

His eyes didn't leave hers and he reached under himself and grabbed hold of his cell phone which sat in his back pocket. He pulled it out and finally looked away from her so he could see his contacts.

When he started to call her cell, she could see what Merle meant by Daryl not knowing how to turn down his volume control. She could hear the dial tone clearly. It took a few seconds for the phones to make a connection and when they did, the sound of another phone ringing appeared in their ears.

Daryl's eyes snapped back up to hers when he heard it. She was tellin' the truth...fuck, he hadn't been expectin' that at all.

"Told you." she said quietly with a small, unsure smile.

"Yeah." he replied simply before the phone was forgotten and he gripped her cheeks roughly in his hand, causing her lips to form a 'O'.

Her breathing sped up as she looked between his eyes and lips, waiting for his next move.

"Darcy," he spoke lowly, the familiar tone of voice making her pussy pulse pleasantly. "Ya better be ready for this."

She swallowed thickly, her mouth going dry. "For wha'?" she questioned, her voice muffled from the pressure on her face.

He pulled her close, making her eyes flutter when his lips brushing up against her own. "To get fucked harder than ya ever been in ya whole damn life." he drawled huskily before forcing their lips together.

* * *

**Oh la-la...You don't really need to guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter but incase you didn't figure it out, it's gonna be sex. Alot of sex. In fact, the next three chapters are gonna be alllll sex.**

**Heh. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hers

**OMG 47..._47 reviews?! _Holy crap! I don't even know what to say other than _Thank you so much_. I'm really, really flattered, hence the quick update. Also, a thank you to my beta as usual. You're a star!  
**

* * *

**Hers**

Darcy moaned. Loudly. The grip he had on her face as he kissed her roughly was like nothing she had felt before. It was almost as if he was _forcing_ her to kiss him. Like he was desperate for _her_ to kiss him. It was passionate, and sloppy, and dirty, and she fucking loved it.

She could barely move her lips because of the way his hand pushed her lips apart but she tried her best while loving the way his lips felt. His mouth was wide while he kissed her, his tongue slipping in every once in a while, and sometimes, enough to keep her on edge, he would suck on her bottom lip.

His other hand wrapped itself around her back, pulling her to him and meshing their bodies together. She ground her pussy against him, desperate for some kind of friction, and gasped when she felt his hard-on. It was obvious that he was just as excited as she was.

Nothing about the way he handled her was soft, but then again she hadn't expected it to be, and she gave as good as she got. One of her hands gripped his hair tightly and pulled, making him groan into her mouth. The arm around her back moved and disappeared before suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her ass and a _smack_ sound filled the room.

Wetness gushed into her already soaked panties when she realized that he had actually spanked her.

"Fuck," she whimpered. Her ass stung but it was a pleasant feeling, one she wouldn't mind feeling again and she told him that. "Again." her thighs shook in anticipation and her whole body seemed to vibrate with pleasure and need, for him and him alone.

"Damn," he drawled, sounding impressed and he did as he was told. She was a kinky bitch, which he'd already guessed from their phone calls, but talking about your fantasies and acting them out was two different things all together. "Ya like tha', sweetheart?"

She whimpered again in reply, her head falling to his shoulder as she clung to him like he was her life support. "God, just...please." she found it hard to form words and she felt like begging him, although she wasn't completely sure what for.

"Shh," he told her, his hands moving to her hips where he lifted her slightly and moved her so her back was to the couch and she was laying down with him leaning over her. "Know what'cha need, girl. Jus' let me take care'a ya." his hands moved to the outside of her thighs and then down to her knees before he traced them back up again, this time on the inside of her legs. "Imma make ya feel good. Real good." his voice was soft, like a gentle caress, but his hands were rough.

She inhaled sharply when she felt him tugging down her panties. His eyes didn't immediately fly to her pussy like she expected. Instead they stayed on her underwear, and his eyes seemed to darken even more when he saw just how flooded the fabric really was.

Good lord, she was practically swimmin' in her own juices and he felt his dick swelling even more, if that was possible. When he slipped the panties off her feet, he couldn't help but touch the crouch of 'em. It was a man thing. There was jus' somethin' sexy about panties; the idea that a wet pussy was touchin' 'em, getting the ladies scent all over 'em...It was the second best thing to the real deal, and he couldn't help but bring the fabric up to his face.

"Holy shit." she found herself whispering, watching as he got turned on over the smell of her underwear, _her scent_. Jesus, it was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

"Good enough ta eat." he mumbled under his breath before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. He tucked the panties into the back pocket of his overalls as his eyes roamed over her, eventually coming to a stop at her pussy. She looked nice n' juicy with her wetness glistenin' prettily in the candle light. "Damn." he breathed, takin' in the site. "Think I might do jus' tha'."

She breathed out a laugh. "Please do." Goosebumps appeared on her legs as he leaned forward, his hands on the outside of her thighs again as he leaned closer to her body. She held her breath, wanting to concentrate on everything he was about to do to her. His breath fanned over her inner thighs as his head got closer to her, his facial hair roughly tickling her skin. She knew it would probably give her a small rash but in that moment, she didn't care.

He licked his way up from her knee to the crease where her leg met her body, giving small nibbles and bites along the way which made her jump and moan in pleasure.

"Please." she begged, something she had never done before; she had never felt the need, men she had been with had never made her feel like she needed to be touched _right now_.

He curled his arms under her legs and rested his hands in the middle of her lower stomach while his thumbs brushed against the growing hair on her pussy lips. He really did like his girls all natural. He separated her lips and brushed the pad of his thumb over her swollen nub. It jumped at the contact, making him snort. "Damn, ya pussy wants it bad." he commented, hearing her moan when he did it again. He looked up at her, amused. "Sounds like you do s'well."

"God," she breathed out, sounding frustrated. "Just...eat me already." she demanded with a laugh.

He huffed out his own laugh and placed his thumb on her clit again. This time, he pushed back the hood, knowin' it's more pleasurable for the woman that way. "Ready to scream, Darcy?" he drawled her name, tilting his head almost mockingly at her.

"Ain't ever screamed for a man before," she told him honestly, her toes curling against the sheet on the couch as she anticipated his touch. She told him that because it was true, and because she wanted to make him more determined to get her to do it. "Think you can change that?"

"Know I can." was his simple reply before his tongue peaked through his lips and gently slid over her exposed nub.

She moaned helplessly, feeling the inside of her pussy clenching at the contact. His tongue was so warm, and wet, and he traced her as lightly as a feather. It tickled pleasurably and her eyes fell shut. Shit, he was good at this; better than good. Maybe he really could be the man who made her scream.

He teased her for a few more moments, feeling her clit swellin' even more before he flattened his tongue against it and wiggled his head slightly, side to side.

She felt like he was everywhere; like she couldn't escape from his touch... not that she wanted to. _At all_. When he started lightly fluttering his tongue against her, she didn't even realize that she was begging him once again. "More. God, please." her eyes were screwed firmly shut and her head was thrown back against the arm of the couch. She wasn't sure when but at some point she'd placed her hands in his hair and was scratching lightly with her nails.

Weren't no sweeter sound than a girl beggin' n' moanin', not bein' able to control her voice, or the jerks and twitches of her legs. It was one'a the reasons Daryl loved goin' down on a girl; not that he did it a lot. He only ever did it a few times, an' that was with the same chick. A fuck-buddy, and girl Merle hadn't had sex with, which was god-damn rare in their town. The girl taught Daryl a lot about the female form; she weren't afraid to tell him what felt good and what didn't, and right now, Daryl was fuckin' thankful for that 'cause he could put those skills to the test and make the sweet girl under him cum harder than she had with any man b'fore.

"You're so good." she cried out, gripping his hair harder. He changed his movements and his tongue was now making small, tight circles around her with the perfect amount of pressure. She just needed him to go a little more quicker, and she knew she would cum in no time. So, she told him that. "Faster...Ah, god!"

He obeyed her, knowin' that she knew her body best, and he even slipped in a little trick he'd learnt. With his right hand, the one holdin' back her clit hood, he moved his fingers down and pinched her nub lightly between his thumb an' index finger, squeezin' her lightly while lathering her with his tongue. Just as he suspected, it set her off, and she was almost screamin' while jerkin' her hips against his face.

Key word bein' _almost_. He weren't gonna have tha'; he told her he was gonna make her scream, an' he planned on keepin' his word. Luckily, he weren't gonna need his mouth for this. He may know how to pleasure a woman better than most but that didn't mean he weren't human; his tongue was tired. It also meant he could talk dirty to her, somethin' he knew she liked.

He gave her clit one last kiss, feelin' her jerk and whimper once more. Without a doubt she was probably sensitive, so he knew to keep away from that area – for now anyway – but he couldn't resist puttin' his lips on it one last time. "Ain't done wit' ya yet." he warned her, uncurling his right arm from under her legs and placing it between her legs. Roughly, he shoved two fingers inside her, knowin' she could take it; she was so fuckin' wet she was leakin' all over the couch. He couldn't help but tease her when she moaned loudly at the intrusion. "Ya like ma fingers inside ya?"

"Mm." she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. No one had ever made her body feel so good before. No one had ever giving her needs much thought, and she couldn't help but dry sob when he curled his fingers, hitting her G-spot. "Oh, fuck!"

"Found ya." he muttered, more to himself than anythin'. Keepin' his fingers curled, he jerked his hand roughly, makin' sure to hit that spot every time. With his right hand busy, he slid his left hand off her hip and over to her lower stomach, where he pressed down lightly using his palm, just above her pubic bone.

"Oh my god." she croaked out, the feeling of his fingers much more intense. She had no idea what he just did, but she liked it. _A lot_. "Holy fuck." a tear ran down her cheek as she desperately tried to grab onto whatever she could.

His hand was a blur as he fingered her quickly an' thoroughly. He could see the confusion on her face when he pressed down on her stomach, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Know wha' this means?" he questioned, watching as she shook her head with glassy eyes, her lip in between her teeth. "Means ya gonna _squirt_." he told her almost mockingly. _"_Gonna do it all over ma hand an' couch like the dirty bitch ya are."

God, his words made her clench around his fingers and suddenly she was hit with an overwhelming sensation to pee. _Fuck, now is not the time!_ "Stop," she breathed out, leaning up and trying to grab hold of his wrist. The more he carried on, the stronger the urge was and she was starting to panic now, not wanting to do anything embarrassing. "I...I need to bathroom." she breathed out, her voice high-pitched and squeaky when he didn't stop.

"Naw, sweet girl," his voice was shaky from the vibrations of his hand as it fucked her quickly. "Means ya almost there. Jus' let it go, a'ight?"

"_Please."_ she begged, although she wasn't sure what for as she fell flat against his couch, whimpering. The urge was becoming too much, and she was worried about what was gonna happen if she gave into it. "God, Daryl, but I-"

"No 'buts'." he drawled, not missing a beat. "Want'cha ta _gush_. C'mon, girl. Know ya wanna, too." The leg next to his head was leanin' against the back of the couch and he leaned over to it, givin' her thigh a hard bite. Still, she held back, and he sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll jus' have ta make ya let go, huh?" with his left hand, the one on her stomach, he rearranged his fingers so he could keep the pressure in the right place but his fingers could reach her clit. "Best hold on tight." was her last warnin' before he used his middle finger to flick her nub side-to-side.

She screamed.

Her whole body was in a spasm while Daryl's fingers were forced from her pussy. White, hot pleasure shot through her, immobilizing her while he continued to flick her clit, prolonging the pleasure even more. Clichéd as it sounded, she felt like she was no longer on earth; like the sensations Daryl had build up in her had erupted like a volcano and she went up with it.

She wasn't sure how long it was before she came down but when she did, the room was hazy through her tear-y eyes and she spotted Daryl's face in front of hers, looking awfully proud of himself.

"Told ya I could make ya scream."

* * *

**...None of us doubted you, Daryl. Trust me.**

**Haha. I hope you liked it! There is plenty more to come yet!...Pun totally intended.**

**Oh, and don't worry, the smut will be continued in the next chapter! I did promise you three chapters worth of sex, didn't I?**


	12. His

**Jeez, I've almost had 100 reviews within two chapters...I've never had anything like that before! You guys are seriously the best ever! I love you! ****Sorry for the late update. It's been a tiring and busy week. I'm gonna try and get the next one up quicker, hopefully within the next few days! Probably Sunday, so keep a look out!**

**To the guest reviewer: **I'll make sure that he does something kinky with her panties(has to be one of the weirdest sentences I've ever said to someone LOL), but it won't be until a few chapters time. Hope that's ok!

**And to everyone:** Thank you so much for your kind words. I don't really have the time to reply to you all(since it would mean less time writing, which I don't think you'd want haha) but I really do appreciate the time you take to comment, and I just wanted you to know that I read everyone of your reviews. They make me laugh, smile and blush! Thank you all!

* * *

**His**

"Told ya I'd make ya scream."

She breathed a laugh through her nose and smiled lazily, one of her hands coming up to run through his hair. She knew that she'd squirted, like he said she would, because her legs were soaked, as well as the material of the sheet underneath her. "You did." she agreed with him. Glancing down, she wondered what else she had managed to get wet when she spotted the front of his overalls, and blushed. _Actually_ blushed. "Uh, sorry about that." she told him quietly, gesturing to the rather large, wet stain on the front of his work uniform.

He snorted softly. "Nothin' ta be sorry for. I wanted it, didn't I?" As much as he wanted to ground his hips against hers, get some friction against his achin' dick, he purposely avoided it, knowin' how sensitive her pussy was gonna be after he played her like a fiddle.

As she looked up at him, she couldn't help but think about how amazing this man truly was. Her body felt well and truly fucked, and they hadn't even had sex yet. The back of her neck was covered in sweat, and her face was wet from overwhelming tears of pleasure, causing stray strands of hair to stick to her face. "You're...amazing." she mumbled to him, glancing between his blue eyes and surprisingly soft lips.

He grunted when she leaned forward and molded their lips together. It was a softer kiss than before, probably cause she was the one controllin' it, and he let her, wantin' to go at her pace 'cause he'd already done what he wanted to do. Well, of course he wanted to fuck her, but if that didn't happen, he'd still be a happy man.

She started the kiss off slowly, mostly cause she didn't have the energy in her to be rough yet. It was his turn now, and while she knew how to pleasure a man, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She hoped he didn't have expectations of her that she couldn't live up to.

For a few minutes, she just kissed him, trying to get the feeling back in her body while keeping his body excited for her. She placed her hands around his back, and went to run them up and down, wanting to feels his muscles when he suddenly pulled away, stopping her.

She looked at him confused but he didn't offer an explanation. Instead, he just turned them over so he had his back to the couch and she was on top of him. Of course, she didn't know that he did it because he didn't want her feelin' his scars. He didn't want her to know how fucked up he was; how damaged he really was.

He took a moment to just stare at her. Her hair was damp, face flashed and she was completely naked sittin' on top of him. He could feel fresh wetness from her pussy drippin' on him, makin' him even more covered in it than before but he wasn't gonna complain. He found himself wonderin' why the hell someone as good lookin' as her wanted someone like him. He tried not to dwell on it though, not wantin' his mind to be on anythin' other than her, or the fact that she was actually sittin' there in front of him.

He was so handsome she could barely stop herself from humping him. Sure, he might not be good-looking by everyone's standards. He weren't the kind of guy who would be a model, nor was he a pretty boy but he was beautiful in a gruff, dirty, caveman way. He was a _real_ man.

With a teasing smile, she reached up to the top of his overalls, where the zip sat and started to pull it down, revealing a stained white T-shirt. "M'gonna suck your dick." she told him softly, eyes on the zip. "Make you feel as good as you did me." when she reached the bottom, she made him sit up so she could removed it from his upper body, leaving it hanging around his hips.

"Ain't gonna say no to tha'." he replied, his voice deep and husky. She glanced up at him, realizing that his pupils had almost taken over the blue ring of his eyes, and it turned her on even more, knowing that he was feeling that way because of _her._

She smiled at him, a smile Sandy had told her could make any guy drop to his knees, and slid herself down his body so she was resting between his legs. Slowly, teasingly, she removed the rest of his overalls. As much as she wanted him to keep them on and fuck her in them, she decided that they could do that another time. Maybe while he was at work...and on top of his truck...

Once they were out of the way, she turned back to him and couldn't help but laugh. "Commando?" she questioned teasingly, biting her lip at the site of his cock, standing perfectly to attention. It was certainly a yummy looking dick. He was uncircumcised, which didn't surprise her. In fact, it suited him, and he had to be around the seven inch mark. So he was bigger than most men, she noted, licking her lips.

"Makes me uncomfortable over-wise," he mumbled, watching the way she was eyeing his dick. He almost felt like her prey, and it made his cock jump noticeably. "Gonna keep starin' at it or ya gonna put ya mouth to good use?"

She knew he was teasing her because of the way his lips curled when he spoke, and she smiled back at him, unable to stop herself. "It _is_ nice to look at." she told him, curling her legs under herself and leaning down so he could feel her breathe on him. Reaching forward, she wrapped her hand around the base of him and squeezed lightly. Fuck, he was..._big_. She wasn't sure he could fit in her mouth without her teeth accidentally scraping against him. The thought made her wince. "You're so big." she breathed, lightly and slowly moving her hand up his shaft. He was soft too, like velvet, and pleasantly warm.

She wanted to play with him a bit longer, loving the feel of him, but hand-jobs were not her thing. She was terrible at them, and had never been able to make a guy cum through one. She always held them too tight, or not tight enough and... _urgh_, she just sucked at them.

It wasn't that bad though. She remembered a friend of hers telling her that guys don't care because they can do that themselves, which is why they prefer blow-jobs.

And being good at blow-jobs is something she prided herself in since she had to make up for her lack of skills in the hand-job department.

She heard him inhale sharply when she first touched her tongue to his head. She kept her hand around the base of his dick, not moving but squeezing lightly every few moments. She circled it once before wetting her lips and inserting the first few inches into her mouth.

She had to curl her lips around her teeth, something she hadn't needed to do in years; when she gave head for the first time – when she was seventeen - she needed to do it until she got used to it because she kept accidentally scraping her teeth along the shaft, and no matter how many magazines say that guys like it, _they don't._

It was kinda awkward having to curl her lips since it dried her lips quickly, which she didn't want. She liked her dicks messy and wet when she sucked them; less fiction that way. So she removed him from her mouth and, like something out of a porno, smothered her spit all over him.

And he seemed to like it if his groan of, "Fuck, Darcy." meant anything.

Now that he was lubed up, she went back to work. She would twist the hand at the bottom of his shaft while lightly sucking and bopping her head up and down. She started off slowly, trying to see how his body would react so she could find out what he did and didn't like.

And then she sped up, feeling his thighs constrict under her hands and his breathing turned harsher, telling her that she had found the right pace. Inside she was smiling, and she squeezed the hand around the base of his cock, causing it to stand more proudly than before as the blood flow was restricted.

_Perfect_, she thought, keeping the same pace but bringing her tongue into action. Before, she would gently use it to slide against the underneath of his shaft while she bobbed her head but now, she used it mostly on the head of his penis, which should be a lot more sensitive now that she'd restricted the blood flow.

She rubbed circles firmly whenever it passed by the head of his cock, and she felt him beginning to pulse, a sign that he was gonna cum if she kept this up.

"Fuck, girl." he let out a strangled groan, his balls tightenin' and his hands movin' to the back of her head where he tangled 'em in her hair. "Ya gonna make me blow." he warned her, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back. He didn't wanna cum in her mouth; he wanted to do it in her pussy, somethin' he'd dreamt of since he started talkin' to her. "Gotta stop." he croaked out, tuggin' her n' tryin' to get her to stop.

She didn't, wanting to feel him 'blow' in her mouth. She'd worked this hard to get him to this point, and god-dammit, she wanted her sticky reward...even if it did taste like crap. So she sped up the pace and worked her tongue even harder, knowing that's all it would take.

"_Arr, fuck."_ he groaned loudly, his thighs shaking under her hands, and her hair being pulled in his.

She felt the warmth of his spunk fill her mouth, mixing with her spit and she continued to work him, milking every last bit from him while moaning appreciatively. The bobbing of her head slowed and she continued until she felt him relax slightly, his hands once again tugging her hair to pull her away.

She went willingly this time, and smiled, seeing his panting chest and glazed eyes. When she was sure that he was focusing again, she leaned closer to him and opened her mouth, letting him see her tongue as it played with his spunk.

He couldn't help but groan at the sight and the pain which shot through his dick. It was fuckin' hot but he was still sensitive, makin' it rather painful for him. "Fuck, sweetheart." he breathed harshly. "Ya gonna kill me."

She went to grin but decided against it when she felt the liquids in her mouth threatening to spill out, so she swallowed them before allowing herself to smile. God, it tasted horrible but he liked it, so it was worth it. "Complaining?" she replied, raising her eyebrows at him. Her jaw was slightly numb from all the hard work she did but she didn't mind; it was a nice reminder of what she'd done for him.

He huffed a laugh. "Ain't no way." he eyed her body, the way she leaned over him, makin' her tits hang nicely in front of him. Damn, it was still painful but he could feel himself growin' hard again. Hell, he weren't even sure he had enough time to go soft. "Yer a teasin' liddol bitch, ain't ya?" he didn't say it in a harsh way; his voice was more amused than anythin'.

She grinned and shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

He growled at the naughty smile on her face and pulled her close, their mouths colliding harshly. She moaned at the need in the kiss and exhaled deeply through her nose. It ended as quickly as it started and he pulled away, breathing heavy.

"Ain't finished wit' ya yet," he told her, his eyes moving from her lips to the top of her cleavage, barely visible because of the way her chest was crushed against his. "Still wanna fuck ya, once we're recovered, if ya'll let me?"

She squeezed her legs tightly together, knowing her body was more than ready for him again right now but she had to wait cause his wasn't. "I might let'cha." she told him, tilting her head to the side with a smile. She was lying, and they both knew it; of course she was gonna let him fuck her. "If ya can prove you're good enough..." she licked her lips teasingly.

He growled again and gripped the outside of her thighs before maneuvering them to the edge of the couch, where he held her more firmly before dropping to his knees on the floor and laying her down. She giggle before hissing at the cold feeling of the wood against her back.

"Think I already proved myself earlier..." he trailed off, his voice muffled by her neck which he bit, causing her to moan loudly, her knees tightly digging into his hips as he leaned over her. "Guess, if ya forgotten already, I best remind ya." he continued, moving his way from her neck to her chest where he grazed his teeth against her before finding her breasts. He licked around the curve of them, her hands going to his hair as her breathing picked up once again. When he found a nipple, he bit at it while trailing his fingers up the inside of her thigh. "Insatiable, bitch." he mumbled, flattened his tongue against her nipple and smiling slightly when he heard her giggle at him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the sex!**

**Thank you all so much for reading. I adore each and everyone of you!**


	13. Theirs

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! And a big thanks to my beta!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Theirs**

She didn't think it was possible to cum again but he was god-damn determined, and it didn't seem like he was gonna stop until her body gave into his demands again.

He whispered dirty words in her ear, trying to coax her over the edge while he fingered her pussy again, his thumb swiping against her clit with every thrust. "C'mon, sweet girl, ya can do it. Know ya can." he drawled quietly, his breath caressing the skin of her neck along with his facial hair.

She moaned helpless, half wanting to tell him to give up, it wasn't gonna happen; her body had limits, but the other half of her wanted to cum, badly. "Don't think..." she panted, her head thrown back and her eyes fluttering. Frustration was clear on her features. "...I can."

"Ya can," he disagreed, doubling his efforts. His arm hurt like a bitch but he weren't gonna stop. "Wanna see ya cummin' all prettily fer me." he told her, the force of his thrusts almost pushing her along the floor. He placed his free arm above her head, stopping that from happening. "Wanna feel ya squeezin' ma fingers. Want'cha to do it for _me_."

His words pushed her closer, proving to her that he can make her cum again. The feeling was pulsing through her body and she felt herself on the edge, ready to fall over but not quite being able to. She moaned in frustration, sweat causing strands of hair to stick to her forehead. "So close."

"Know ya are. Can feel ya." his lips brushed against her neck and he opened his mouth, once again marking her with his teeth. The action made her legs twitch against the arm which was between them. "Ya just need..." as he spoke, he maneuvered his hand, letting his little finger slid down her crack until it brushed against her ass. "...A liddol more." he continued his movements with his hand; two fingers in her pussy and his thumb on her clit while prodding her ass gently with his little finger. He weren't sure if she was the type of girl to like that thing but if she was, he knew it would be just what she needed. "Ya like?" he breathed, brushing against it again.

She barely had time to think before she was nodding frantically. She had never done any kind of ass play before. She'd spoken about it to clients who liked that type of thing but anything she said was just stuff she had heard off of friends, or found on google. She had never actually had anyone play with her that way. So when he first touched her like that, her body froze, unsure what to make of it, but then he did it again and her pussy clenched around his fingers, bringing her just that much more closer.

He huffed a laugh. "Knew ya would." he responded before doing it again, but this time, he used some of the wetness which had dripped from her pussy to help him penetrate the small hole. "C'mon, sweetheart, ain't gonna stop 'til ya seein' stars."

And she did see stars.

And all he had to do was thrust three more times, touching all three of her pleasure spots, one of them she didn't even know she had, but was definitely willing to explore more in the future; her ass.

He felt her body clenchin' around him in a way that was startin' to feel familiar. He couldn't wait to feel it on his dick, which was pulsin' an' leakin' pre-cum as he watched her body twitch, her mouth open as she once again screamed for him. "Damn," he couldn't help but mutter, watching her shudder in pleasure. "Fuckin' hot watchin' ya do tha'."

When she calmed down and her pussy stopped clenchin' around him, he removed his fingers, purposely dragging them against her clit as he smeared her juices over her body and up to her breasts. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't mind; he could wait.

Trailing his wet fingers over her hard nipples, he waited until the wetness coaxed 'em nicely, makin' 'em shine before he bent his neck and lapped at 'em, savoring the taste of her.

"There-" she panted, her eyes remaining closed and her body spent. "-are no words."

He smirked slightly around her nipple and tilted his head up, purposely brushing his facial hair against her small nub. "Don't need words," he told her, laying his body against hers so she could feel his dick, hard and ready, against her leg. "Ya'll face says it all."

"Cocky fuck."

His body vibrated as he huffed a laugh, his arms either side of her head as he looked down at her. Her face was flushed and he could tell that she was exhausted; looks like he's worn his sweet girl out. "Don't need'ta do this if ya don't wanna." his voice softened, showing her that he meant it. "I ain't like tha'; not expectin' ya to do this cause wha' I done to you."

She smiled at him, thinking about how wonderful this man is. "I want to." she whispered, reaching her hand down and grabbing hold of his cock. She lightly stroked him with her finger because – well – she was bad at handjobs, when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "We need a condom."

He looked slightly worried. "Ain't got nothin' like tha'."

She smiled and nudged him off of her. "No, but I do." she stood up on wobbly legs and held out her hand. She couldn't exactly pull him up – hello, size difference – but he took it anyway and stood up without her help. She guided him to the bedroom, where she had placed her bag. She walked over to it and searched through it. When she found what she was looking for, she turned to him, seeing him layin' back against the bed and she threw the packet over to him.

He smirked when he read the size. "How'd ya know?" he questioned, opening the box up and pulling out one of the foil packets.

She shrugged sheepishly and crawled over to him, loving the way his eyes went to her breasts. "Was just hopeful, really."

He huffed a laugh while tearing the pack open with his teeth. He went to place it on himself when she stopped him, taking the condom off of him.

With a wink, she placed it in her mouth before bending forward and placing her mouth on his cock. Using her lips and tongue, she pushed it onto him, wanting to smile when she heard him groan.

"T'hell did'ja learn tha'?" his voice was deep.

She shrugged, rolling the last inch down with her hand. "It's a party trick." she paused for a moment, seeing the look on his face and hiccupped a laugh. "...One I would never do at a party."

He snorted and grabbed her hips when she crawled onto him, straddling his legs. "Would hope not." he told her, edging her forward so their body parts would line up. "Man might get jealous."

She threw him a smile. "Oh?" the smile dropped when he nudged his hips upwards, his cock brushing against her, making her moan. "Oh..."

"Ya ready?" he questioned, his breathing harsh as he grabbed hold of his cock and placed the tip at her entrance. Even through the rubber he could feel her heat; her wetness, and it made him want to be inside her even more.

She met his eyes, speaking softy and honestly as she nodded. "I have been for a long time now."

Her words...the way she looked at him...it did somethin' to his heart he hadn't ever felt b'fore, and he weren't too sure what that meant, or how to handle it. So instead, he gave her a curt nod before droppin' his eyes to where they were about to become one.

As he pushed up, she pushed down and they ended up meetin' in the middle, both of them letting out their own sounds of pleasure. For a moment, he didn't move; just kept his hips up so his dick was buried firmly inside her, and he tightened his grip on her hips, makin' sure she didn't move neither.

"God..." she breathed out, her eyes closed and her head back. He felt huge, and stretched her almost painfully. It was a good thing he spent so long pleasuring her. The way he felt was...indescribable. So big and huge, and perfect. It was a very tight fit, and she could barely even tighten her muscles around him, something she'd learned to do when reading Cosmo one time. "You're..."

He grunted in agreement, his nostrils flaring as he gazed at her. He let his hips fall back to the bed and made sure she came with him. He didn't trust himself yet, and wouldn't let her move. It was a hell of a site, seeing Darcy, _his_ Darcy, impaled on his cock, squirmin' and wigglin' cause she wanted him to move. He was gonna make sure he remembered it for the rest of his damn life.

"Please." she croaked out, her hands resting on his shoulders. She needed him to do something, _anything_.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trace he was in because his hands tightened on her hips, digging painfully, and he muttered, "Best hold on tight." before thrusting into her quickly and rapidly.

"O_ooh_," she screeched out in surprised, her mouth open and finger nails marking his shoulders. He shot in and out of her at lightening speed, and his hands just held her there, standing on her knees over him as he took what he wanted. "Fuck!" she cried out, feeling like she could sob with pleasure.

"S'right," he grunted, biting his bottom lip for a moment before exhaling harshly. "Take my dick like the bad girl you are."

She couldn't keep up with his pace, and with his hands on her hips, it didn't seem like he wanted her to try. He was in control of this, she knew, and she didn't mind one damn bit. "God, you feel so good."

"'Cause I got a big dick. Ya like big dicks, dontcha?" he grunted again, bringing one hand up and gripping her face with it, forcing her to bring her head close to his. She stumbled slightly and had to place her hands on the pillow which laid under his head, but once she was stable again, he roughly forced her lips onto his, breathing harshly out of his nose.

"Mm'hmm." she moaned out in reply against his mouth. In that moment, she could barely function, too lost in pleasure. So she let him do whatever he wanted to with her mouth while he fucked her into next week.

His other hand slipped off her hip and moved between her legs, making her whimper and try to close them but his hips stopped that from happening. "Uh uh," he mumbled against her lips, placing his thumb on her abused clit. "Ya gonna cum again. Wanna feel ya do it on my dick this time."

She let out a sob against his mouth and tried shaking her head. God, she wanted to cum so badly but her clit was sore from being over-worked and it was almost painful for him to touch. She barely managed to cum the last time, and she was most certain that she wouldn't be able to do it this time.

With his hand on her face, he could feel her tryin' to shake her head but he wasn't havin' none of it. He knew she could do it. "C'mon, girl." he spoke softly into her mouth, slowing his thrusts but keeping them deep while he worked her clit. "Jus' one more time, s'all. Gonna feel so good doin' it on my dick instead'a my fingers."

Jesus christ, she could feel it building, although it was painful, making her realize that he was right, and he knew her body better than even she did. "Uhh..." she whimpered, resting her forehead against his.

He smiled slightly, thinkin' that small action was fuckin' adorable, and he rubbed his nose along hers before sucking on her bottom lip. "Wanna feel ya gushin' all over me. Soakin' the sheets somethin' awful.."

Her thighs tensed and shook, and she whimpered. So fucking close...

He could feel her pussy startin' to clench around his cock and he sped up his thumb, knowin' she was almost there. "Tha's right." he grunted. "Jus'ta liddol more, Darcy."

"Oh god!" She screamed as her pussy tightened painfully around his cock and he felt a gush of her sweetness soakin' him. "Daryl!"

"Shit," he cursed, letting her take over the rubbin' so he could place his hands back on her hips. That way, he could pound into her fast while she was contractin' around him. "Thatta girl." It only took him a few more thrusts and then he was going over the edge with her, spilling himself into the condom and muttering curses into her neck.

She stayed on him while they recovered for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily and feeling boneless in their bodies. She didn't want to move, and he didn't want her to either but he had to remove the condom, and she had to get off before this turned into a round two, something he weren't sure she would be ready for.

So in the end he gave her hips a squeeze before spanking her ass lightly, making her chuckle while she rolled over onto the empty space next to him.

He had a small smile on his face while he took the condom off and tied it, makin' sure no spunk was gonna drip out before flinging it like a sling-shot across the room, not giving a shit where it landed. He ran a hand through his hair before laying back down and glancing over at Darcy, his eyebrows lifting in surprise when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Shaking his head in amusement, he mentally patted himself on the back for makin' a girl as gorgeous as her collapse in exhaustion. Damn, Merle would be proud of him. Before he joined her, he got himself some sweat pants to go with the white shirt he still had on - Thank god Darcy seemed to have forgotten about it - and pulled 'em on before grabbin' a old blanket and throwin' it over her. She was layin' on his bed sheet, and he didn't want to risk wakin' her up by pullin' it out from under her.

Once he was finished, he laid down on his side next to her and watched her for a few moments before followin' her lead.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the morning after! I'm gonna get started on it right now!**

**!SPOILERS FOR TWD! Is anyone else worried about Daryl? I heard that a main character who hasn't died in the comic books is going to die in the next episode(season finale), which leaves Daryl, Rick, Carl and Michonne's life at risk...**

**I can't imagine it being Michonne(It doesn't feel like she's been round long enough) and I can't imagine Rick or Carl dying... which pretty much leaves Daryl :(. I hope they don't kill him off!**

**I think whoever dies, it's gonna be an accident. I can imagine Carl running away from those guys and then someone grabbing him, and him shooting out of fear and it turns out he shot one of his own people. Or Rick, Carl, or Michonne accidentally shooting Daryl, not realizing that it was him because I really, really can't see Daryl shooting at them, even if he doesn't know who they really are. **

**Guess we'll have to wait and see, huh? What do you guys think is gonna happen? Are you worrying about Daryl like I am?**


	14. The morning after

**So sorry for the wait. The past two weeks have been crazy busy! That, and my eye sight has got alot worse(my own fault for not wearing my glasses, oops!) so I have been avoiding anything that makes my eyes hurt, like computer screens, just until my opticians appointment which is tomorrow. Yay for being able to see again!**

* * *

**The morning after**

The sound of someone talking woke her from her deep sleep.

It was faint, and in her haziness she managed to recognise it as a man's voice. She immediately assumed that it was Alec, her Moms boyfriend, since that was the only reason she could think as to why a man was in her home.

But slowly things didn't add up; Why did Alec sound different? And why did he have a southern drawl? Did her sheets smell different from usual? And why was the room light? She loved her thick curtains because it stopped any light from shining into her room and waking her up. Was her Mom washing them?

She also noticed a very obvious, satisfied ache between her legs. One her vibrator never could accomplish.

Her heart jumped and her eyes snapped open as everything seemed to come rushing back to her.

She was in Daryls room. In his bed. Naked. After a very satisfying round of foreplay and sex.

For a moment she forgot to breathe and her stomach fluttered with excited and nervous butterflies. She was facing away from him, laying on her front with her head facing the window and arms tucked under the pillow.

The curtains were thin with holes and stains, and the glare of the sun through them highlighted the dust particles floating around the room.

The walls were covered in plain, stripy wallpaper, some of which was starting to peel off and it looked as if the top corner of the wall in front of her was developing a mold problem.

None of that mattered though because despite it all, along with the musty smell, she still felt at home there.

She was sure that had more to do with the man lightly snoring next to her than the house itself though.

Which for a moment made her wonder who was talking in the other room if Daryl was still next to her asleep. Trying to block out the fact that _OMG I'm laying next to my Daryl_ - she could spaz out in excitement about that in a moment - she concentrated on the voice.

"Woo-hoo," they seemed to say in a high-pitched cat-call type manner. "Looks like my baby brother got himself some pussy!"

_Merle_, she mouthed to herself with a small grin, rolling her eyes in amusement. She hoped that he stayed out there because she - and totally not in a rape-y way - wanted a few moments so she could examine Daryls sleeping form. She just had this idea that he would look adorable, and she just had to look before Merle woke him up.

Turning her head towards him, she bit her lip as she rested her head back down on the pillow and let her eyes take in the sight in front of her.

He was laying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly with every breath he took. One hand was tucked behind his head while the other rested on chest. His face was peaceful, and she couldn't be sure but she thought he might of had a small smile on his lips.

"Damn!" Merle suddenly exclaimed, making her jump. "Smells like cock and pussy all over the damn place. And the fuck is that wet shit on the couch?"

Her cheeks heated up as she remembered how she had...uh, produced a lot of...lady juices? How she had...shown Daryl how much she'd wanted him? How she had.._.Fuck it_. She remembered how she'd squirted like someone squeezing a tube of toothpaste. There - she said it.

"Got a goddamn wet patch on my ass now." Merle grumbled, and she could hear his footsteps approaching. The sound got closer and closer, making her bite her lip harder. "Daryl? Get outta bed, ya lazy pile'a shit n gimme all the details, man." The door flew open and Darcy gave him a small, sheepish smile and watched as his eyebrows flew to his forehead before a big ol' proud grin covered his mouth. "Well, I'll be damned." He leaned against the door-frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't think ya had it in ya, liddol brother."

Meanwhile, Daryl - who had jumped awake at Merles loud entrance - squinted his eyes at his older brother. His hair was a mess and his face was scrunched up in confusion as he leaned up on his elbows. "T'fuck you chattin' Merle?"

Merle looked amused. "Shit, man, you forget you got a hot piece o' ass next to ya?"

Daryl frowned for a moment and looked next to him, his eyes widening when the previous nights events came rushing back to him. He hadn't forgotten – how the hell could he forget a night like that? - he just wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. He quickly glanced back at his brother, throwing his side of the blanket over her, even though she was already covered, and giving his brother a dirty look. "Get the fuck outta here, Merle! Can't'cha see the lady ain't dressed yet?" That, and he could feel his cheeks burnin'. He knew Merle could be an inappropriate ass, and he really didn't want him to do anything that might send Darcy runnin'.

Merle just cackled and sent them both a wink. "I'll give ya some privacy, but if I hear ya bumpin' uglies, then don't blame me if I try'n catch a peak." he quickly closed the door when Daryl roughly threw a pillow at him, and they could hear him laughing still. "Haven't seen a decent porno in months! And not all'a us can afford to call a whore-line, huh, liddol D?" he spoke loudly so they would hear him as he made his way into the kitchen. He would embarrass his brother more later, but right now, he wanted some food.

With Merle gone, Daryl turned his attention to the female beside him. The only visible part of her body was her head which peaked out from under the covers. A small, amused smile sat on her face and her hair was ruffled from both sleep and sex, makin' him smile shyly back at her and glance down at the blanket as he spoke. "Ya a'ight?" he asked softly.

She rolled over onto her side and brought up her hand so she could nibble on her finger nails. "Perfect," she told him quietly, wishing he would look at her but knowing that he wouldn't. She knew how shy he got on the phone when he was no longer in 'lust-mode', and she didn't expect him to be any different in person. "What about you?"

His head jerked as he nodded, still not able to look at her. He didn't do good in these situations, especially when feelin's were involved. At least with the whores he'd slept with, he didn't give a shit 'bout sendin' 'em packin' the next mornin'. No way he hell would he do that to Darcy though. It confused him, cause he didn't want her to leave, but he weren't ready to admit that he wanted her to stay neither. "Wan' somethin' to eat?" he questioned her, glancing up at her quickly, jus' so he could take another peak at her face – she was fuckin' adorable. "Can kick Merle out, if ya want. Know he can be a pain in the ass."

She shook her head, the smile not leaving. "It's ok. I don't mind him stayin'."

Daryl hesitated at that, and glanced up at her once again, wanting to see if she was lyin' or not. Most women hated Merle – even the ones who slept with him but were too drunk to care at the time. When he saw the honest in her eyes, he gave another nod before removin' himself from the bed. "I'll give ya some privacy to get dressed." he mumbled.

* * *

As he cooked breakfast – eggs, bacon, sausages and beans – he found himself strain' to hear the conversation in the lounge. He would kick Merle's ass if he scared the girl off, an' he hated leavin' 'em unattended for Merle to do just that.

Strangely though, he could hear laughter, both Merle's and Darcy's. For a moment, he felt jealously buildin' but it went as quickly as it came; Merle could be an ass but no way in hell would he steal his brother's girl. A strange warmth spread through his chest as he realized that Darcy might actually get along with Merle, somethin' girls just didn't do 'cause Merle offended 'em without meanin' too.

Walkin' over to the kitchen door, he leaned against the frame and peeked out at his brother and Darcy, a small smile liftin' the corner of his mouth as he watched 'em laugh together like they'd known each other their whole-damn life.

"So, imagin' the look on my face when I walk outta that bitches room, tryin' ta find the damn bathroom, and walk straight into her sista's room, butt naked with my snake swivelled like a damn raisin cause it's like minus-a hundred degrees in that house-" Merle's voice shook with laughter as he told his story to Darcy, who sat on the couch with her legs folded underneath her, her body facing Merle who was on the other end of the couch. One arm rested along the back of the couch while her other was by her face, where she nibbled on her thumb as she giggled at Merle. "-Soon as I see her, I think to myself '_Damn, I know this chick from somewhere'_ but before I can remember where, she punches me in the jaw!"

Darcy paused her laughing and gasped lightly. "Why'd she do that?"

Merle gave a snort, not looking at all guilty for what he said next, "Turns out, I fucked the cunt the night before."

She wasn't at all phased by his language and gave her own snort. "Oh my _god_. No wonder she punched you. That was a dick move!" she scolded him but her tone was amused.

He shrugged. "I know but _damn_, I can't bring myself to regret it. Best fucks of my life, them girls were." his face was distant, letting them know exactly what he was thinking of.

The warmth in Daryl's chest was back as he watched them talk. He had no idea what it meant, or why the hell it was there, but he couldn't say he hated it. Turning back to the kitchen, he went to check on the food before it started to burn.

* * *

Since Darcy woke up, she realised, she hadn't stopped smiling. It was a mixture of things; the night before, being around Daryl, listening to Merle's stories, and seeing the funny brotherly banter Merle and Daryl had.

After they ate breakfast and watched some crappy TV, Darcy shot up from the couch with wide eyes as she remembered that her Mother had no idea where she was and was most likely panicking and pulling her hair out with worry.

So she excused herself from the boys and went to find her phone. It had several missed calls, all from the morning when her and Daryl was asleep. Jasmine must have given up after realizing that Darcy wasn't answering the phone and probably sent out a search party instead. _Crap._

It took her a full half-hour to calm her mother down, and she told her that she had spent the night at a friends house.

Yep, she was too pussy to tell her mother the entire truth.

Once that was sorted, she returned to the lounge and sat on her previous space on the couch. Daryl was sat on the arm-chair next to her, and they kept on sharing shy glances until the sun started to go down and Merle suggested that they went out and got a drink.

Which is how they found themselves at a bar, tipsy and laughing as Daryl and Merle drunkenly play-fought by the pool tables in the corner of the bar.

Merle had Daryl in a head lock, both of them laughing as Daryl struggled to get out of it and Merle rubbed his knuckles against the top of Daryl's head, messing up his hair.

"Merle, ya fuck, get off'a me!" Daryl told him, his tone light and amused.

"Not 'til ya say I'm havin' the first shot, liddol brother."

"Fine, fine." Daryl gave in, giving Merle a shove when he finally let go. Grabbing his beer off the side of the pool table, he took a sip while shaking his head, a small smile lifting his lips. "You're a real asshole, ya know that?"

Darcy laughed freely as she watched them, her back against the pool table and a vodka and coke in her hand. It wasn't her favourite drink – she preferred the fruit flavoured ones which didn't taste like ass – but she didn't want to look like a complete girl in front of them, and it was either a glass of this or a glass of whisky, which she _really_ didn't want to touch.

She loved this side of Daryl. The alcohol made him come out of his shell, and he wasn't as shy as usual. It was a hell of a sight to see him so care-free and it saddened her that he felt like he couldn't always be like this. It made her determined to show him that he shouldn't hide himself, and he shouldn't shy away from people who cared about him.

She wanted to show him that he could act this way with her all the time, that he didn't have to hide himself in front of her, and that she was willing to stick around, for as long as he would have her.

"Least I don't smell like one, liddol D," Merle retorted childishly as he picked up his cue stick and lined up his first shot.

Daryl's eyes shot to Darcy's and he smirked at her over the top of his glass. "Can't say she feels like same way."

Heat shot through her body and she bit her lip before pushing herself away from the side of the pool table and making her way over to him. She had wanted to touch him since they woke up but wasn't sure he was ready for it. From the way he was looking at her now, she knew that he was, and her suspicions were confirmed when his hand circled her waist when she was close enough, pulling her body firmly against his.

She really, really liked this side of him.

He rested his back against the wall behind him and not-so-accidentally slipped his leg between hers, making sure his thigh was resting against her pussy. Her thighs clenched against him at the action, trying to keep his leg there because, _damn_, it felt good. The contact was even more pleasurable because she was wearing a skirt, and no undies because they were still in the pocket of Daryl's overalls.

Merle simply rolled his eyes at them before taking his second shot, having pocketed a ball.

Darcy glanced up at Daryl, feeling his eyes on her. He was looking down at her, his pupils dilated as he pressed his leg more firmly against her, making her lips part as she shakily blew out a breathe at the contact. The hand holding his beer – the one that wasn't around her waist and holding her to him – lifted up to her face, where his thumb brushed her cheek lightly before tracing a path to her lips.

She knew that when he pulled his knee away, there was gonna be a small wet patch on it, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she lifted herself slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Fuck me again tonight?" she breathed hopefully.

The hand around her waist tightened and once again he nudged his knee against her, loving the way her eyes fluttered when he did it. He brought his head back so he could see her face and nudged his nose against her own as he gave her a nod. "Ya know I will," he answered just as quietly as she had spoken. "Haven't stopped thinkin' about ya pussy all damn day." he admitted.

Her breath hitched slightly. "Yeah, what about it?" her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

The corner of his lips curled. "How tight ya were. How wet I know ya are," he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a quick nibble. "Was thinkin' 'bout how innocent ya look before I slide into ya."

God-dammit, she wanted to fuck him right there and then. It wasn't fair how in-control he looked, and she couldn't help but mutter to him, "Daryl, I dunno if ya realise but..."

His nose nudged against hers again. "Hm?"

She pulled back slightly so she could see his expression fully before she continued as casually as she could. "I'm not wearin' any underwear." she grinned when she got the result she wanted.

His eyes darkened and the arm around her waist slid down to her naked thigh, which he touched softly as he moved his way up until he reached the material of her skirt. He watched as she bit her lip as he got closer to her pussy. His thumb tickled the inside of her thigh, his hand disappearing under her skirt. He could feel the heat of her, and he inhaled sharply when his skin came in contact with the soft hair of her pussy.

"Fuck," he cursed, pulling her body away from his, his hand returning to her hip so no one saw what he had been doing, and he glanced down at the leg which had been pressed up against her. It was wet with her pussy juice and he swallowed, hard. "Dirty liddol bitch-" he muttered, pulling her body against his again, his hand roughly tangling itself in her hair as he brought his head down and whispered lowly in her ear. "-ain't ya? Creamin' all over my leg. Tch. Bet it makes ya _wet,_" his breathing was fast. "Bet'cha want me to get ya off in front'a all these people? Show 'em what ya look like when ya gushin' all over my fingers?"

She couldn't stop the whimper which escaped her lips as he spoke, and she opened her mouth to reply to him when Merle's voice cut her off.

"Man, ya can fuck ya girl later," he sounded amused, and they glanced over at him, seeing him watching them with raised eyebrows. "Right now, it's your shot." he gestured to the pool table.

Daryl reluctantly let her go, giving her a look which mirrored her own.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Smut in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
